


the skater's life

by kickcows



Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Ice Skating AU, M/M, Minor Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Tony Stark is a famous competitive skater. He’s heading to France to skate in an exhibition, and heads there early to get a feel for the ice before any of the other fellow exhibition skaters arrive. Except as he waits for his flight to take off, another competitor in his circuit walks on board, spoiling his plans - one Mr. Peter Parker.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	the skater's life

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next bingo fill! :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Ice Skating AU

* * *

Tony stretched his legs out, the amenities of business class a perk he couldn’t pass up when traveling internationally for a festival. His coach was sitting in premium economy, leaving him alone on this flight out of New York. He was about to put his headphones on when he saw someone walk onto the plane that he should have been surprised to see, but knowing he was on the roster for this particular festival, he was kind of happy to see him this soon. 

He raised his hand up. “Parker!” He gave a little wave, and saw one of his rivals look up at give a wave back to him. Peter Parker was the country’s best male figure skating champion - he’d just taken first at Regionals, and so seeing him doing the festival circuit had been a surprise but a welcomed one. Tony had competed with him on numerous occasions, and had won a few himself but mostly Peter outscored him on technique where he would outscore him on creativity. 

“Hey, Tony!” Peter walked over to him, adjusting the duffel bag that was slung over his shoulder. “Fancy seeing you on this flight! I didn’t think you’d be heading over to France so soon!” 

Normally, he would be right - but with the time difference and needing to get a feel for the ice, Tony decided to head to France a few days earlier than the rest of the team. Or so he thought. “I could say the same thing about you. Where are you sitting?” 

“Row H.” A quick glance at his ticket confirmed what Peter said. “Where’s Jarvis? Is he on this flight?” 

“He is. He’s sitting in premium economy.” Tony shrugged, as he picked up his complimentary glass of champagne. “If I don’t have a seatmate, you should come sit with me.” 

“Thanks for the offer, but I’ve got some things I wanted to do while we fly over the Atlantic.” It was a polite declination, which Tony expected. “What hotel are you staying at? Or are you staying at the one the US Figure Skating is putting us up at?” 

He shook his head. “No, we’ll be staying nearby the rink. As much as I love riding the metro, I would prefer to be a bit closer to the ice.” 

“Are you staying at the Chateau Hiver?” 

“I am.” 

“Me too.” Peter grinned. “Want to share a cab over there?” 

“Depends. Is Toomes with you?” 

“Nah, Adrian flew there last week. He has family in France.” A person came up behind Peter. “Looks like I gotta go. See you after the flight?” 

“Sounds good, Pete.” Tony gave a little wave, then turned back to the screen on the back of the seat in front of him. 

So, Peter was going to be staying at the same hotel? That was both good and bad. Good because he really did like spending time with Peter - whenever they wound up at the same competitions, he found himself spending lots of time with Peter off the ice. But he never was bold enough to cross the line with him. Not that he couldn’t - the United States Figure Skating Association didn’t really have rules about that. It was more an understanding that the figure skaters that competed together would try and keep the amorous feelings to a minimum. Tony had successfully avoided it for most of his career, but now that he was getting close to retiring, he had seriously started to think about it. 

It was bad because that meant he was going to have to compete with Peter to get to the rink first. He liked to get a feel for the rink they were going to be performing on before anyone else, and it seemed like Peter had the same idea. He wasn’t really someone that liked getting up at the crack of dawn, but he had a feeling it was going to be a necessity with Peter here. He sighed and swallowed the rest of his champagne. Going to France early was supposed to be fun, but now it felt like it was a mistake. 

The flight over the Atlantic was smooth for the most part, a few bumps happening over the middle, but then smoothed out. When they touched down at Charles de Gaulle, Tony looked out and saw that the sun was shining down. With the time difference, they had arrived the next day, while his body thought it was two in the morning. He hid a yawn with the back of his hand, and saw Peter come up beside him. 

“Immigration together?” Peter asked, those cute curls looking a lot curlier due to the recycled air in the cabin for their flight. Tony couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like under his fingers, as he looked up into his brown eyes. “You didn’t have a seatmate?” 

“I did not.” Tony stood up and stretched. “And yes - we can do that. Or, is Toomes meeting you here?” 

“No, I told him I’d see him tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow, huh?” He kept the information in his head. “Does that mean you’re just going to go back to the hotel and rest?” 

“No, I thought I’d go explore the city a bit. Never been here before.” Peter’s excited smile made Tony wish he didn’t feel so jaded at the aspect of visiting this country. “Have you?” 

“Many times.” Grabbing his bag from underneath his seat, Tony put the duffel over his shoulder and started to walk off the plane with Peter. “It’s a beautiful city. Especially if you’re with someone you care about.” 

“Sounds like you’ve come here with an ex.” 

“You wouldn’t be wrong, Pete.” He turned back to look at him, and grinned. He saw Peter laugh, which caused a warmth to appear in his stomach. “Come on, I told Jarvis I’d meet him at baggage claim. He’ll be excited to see you.” 

“I really like Jarvis.” Peter fell into step with him, as they headed towards the baggage area. 

“I wish I could say I like Toomes, but you know I don’t.” Tony had told Peter plenty of times that he didn’t like Adrian, or how he treated him. It always made him cringe when he heard him yell, but it always proved to be successful as Peter usually scored better after that happened. “When are you going to see him tomorrow?” 

“Probably the morning. When the rink opens.” 

“Guess I’ll see you guys there.” 

“Oh yeah??” 

He didn’t want to be upset with Peter, but him being on this flight really was throwing all of his plans to the wayside. “Yes.” 

“Cool!” 

“There you are.” He turned his head and saw Jarvis walking towards the two of them. “Oh, hello Peter! I had no idea you were on this flight too!” He came to a stop in front of where the two of them were standing, waiting for the bags to show up. 

Peter’s grin spread across his face, Tony hating that his heart was pumping faster in his chest at the sight of it. “Yep! Adrian is already here, though. I didn’t think I’d see anyone else I knew until the weekend. It’s really nice to see more familiar faces.” 

“We do like to get to these events early, don’t we, Tony?” Jarvis turned towards him, Tony nodding his head in agreement. “Are you staying with Mr. Toomes’ family here?” 

“No, I’m actually staying at the same hotel you two are staying at.” The carousel began to move, bags starting to fall from the shoot. “Would it be alright if i shared a cab with you?” 

“Absolutely, Peter.” 

Tony kept quiet, watching the two interact with each other. Since they’ve been competing with each other the last few years, the circuit was almost like a close knit family, even though they were technically rivals. There were some real jerks that they skated against, and Tony tended to stay away from those people, but Peter? Peter was always someone he looked forward to seeing, no matter the circumstances. 

They got their bags, and then headed to immigration together. It took them about an hour to get through everything, and then made it outside to hail a cab into the city. Tony was going to sit up in the front of the cab, but Jarvis beat him to it, leaving him to sit in the back with Peter. They stayed on opposite sides, which Tony was a little grateful for. Although he wouldn’t have minded it Peter had chosen to sit in the middle. 

The ride to the hotel was as uninteresting as the flight had been. He saw the ice rink caddy corner to the hotel, and was itching to go see what it looked like. If he remembered correctly, it was a nice rink. It had been a _long_ time since he’d been here, though, in a skating manner. The last time he’d come to Paris had been for an exhibition five years ago, right when Peter was getting into the sport. Luckily, he hadn’t been at that competition, so Tony had taken first, but soon afterwards he began to lose to him. 

“Guess I’ll see you in the morning?” Peter said, after they checked in. “I’m going to go meet up with Adrian.” 

“See you in the morning.” Tony nodded his head, hating that a part of him was sad to see Peter go. But, if they were going to go to the rink together in the morning, that meant that he had time to go over there now. He followed Jarvis up to their suite, a room with double beds and was on the smaller side, but that was Europe for you. “Hey, J? I think I’m going to go check out the rink.” 

“You’re not tired?” 

“No, I slept on the flight. I always sleep on international flights.” He reminded his coach, who nodded his head. “You gonna go explore the city? Want to get dinner together tonight?” 

“I might. No, it’s alright.” Jarvis shook his head. “Just be back at a reasonable hour. I know that this is an exhibition, and you know your routine very well, but we still need to make a good impression, considering both you and Mr. Parker are two out of three Americans that were asked to be a part of this televised event.” 

He sighed and nodded his head. “Message received loud and clear. I will _not_ party tonight.” He grinned, and grabbed his duffel bag. “I’m glad I kept my skates with me. Did you see that lady’s face in customs?” 

“They never understand why we bring such important items on as carry-on luggage.” Jarvis laughed with Tony. “Go and have fun. I wonder if the rink is still the same.” 

“So I _have_ skated on it before.” 

“You have. It was ten years ago.” 

“Wow.” He was glad that Jarvis remembered such details, because the rinks tended to blend together. “Okay, I’ll see you later, J.” 

“Have fun, Tony.” 

He left the hotel and walked across the street to the rink. He paid the entrance fee, even though he probably could have told them that he was here for what the poster next to the register was advertising. His likeness was usually on display for these events, but it looked like they went with Peter - again, not surprising to him. Peter had a few more years left in him, while he was probably going to be on the exhibition circuit for the rest of his days, if he chose to continue skating. He got a key for a locker, then headed into the rink. 

The smell of fresh ice hit him first, that undeniable tang that hung in the air, the crispness filling his lungs as he took a deep breath. It felt good to smell the ice. That was one of the first things he always did when checking out a venue - the smell of the rink was something that should be the same across the board. And most times it was, but there had been a few rinks that didn’t smell right, and sure enough, those were the rinks where he messed up on his routines. But this rink - this rink smelled like the rink back at home on his estate. Taking another deep breath, he went to the locker room, filled with excitement to be back out on the ice soon. 

Getting his skates on, he left everything in the locker and walked out to the rink with his guards on. Standing next to the entrance to get onto the ice, he took off his guards and put them on the railing next to where a few others had left theirs. It was mostly families out on the ice right now - there were a few solo skaters doing their routines in a small quadrant of the rink. He wasn’t really in the mood for doing any practicing like that, and instead wanted to get a feel for the ice. 

He put one foot on the ice and then pushed off, letting the fresh ice take him around the bend as he set his left foot down on the ice. The blades clung to the ice in a way that told him that this was a good rink - the ice would obey what he wanted to do with it, his blades slicing through the frozen water with a delicacy that could only be found with good ice. He relaxed his shoulders as he began to speed up his strokes, his legs finally getting the proper stretching they needed after such a long flight. He turned around the bend and made his way back towards the entrance, keeping to the inner invisible lane that allowed him to keep a faster pace than most of the people on the ice. 

“Oh my gosh, it’s Tony Stark!” He heard one patron say in French, to which he turned around and gave a little wave. He then returned to gently gliding over the ice, his feet finding a rhythm that was good to use to get to know the rink a little better. When there was an opening, he did a quick sit spin, the rush of air brought the coolness up and around his body as he extended his leg out, his back loving the extension after being confined in a steel beast overnight. 

An hour passed by a lot quicker than he thought it would, his body feeling like it was alive. He stepped off the ice and grabbed his guards, tapping the excess ice off of his blades before putting them back on. He saw someone that was holding a clipboard near the locker rooms, and saw them look directly at him. _Oh boy_. He walked over to them and gave them a professional smile. “Hello!” 

“Mr. Stark!” The woman extended her hand out towards him. “We’re so happy that you’ve arrived early! Did you pay entrance today? You should not have, if you did. We will refund your money back to you.” 

He shook his head. “Please, it’s alright. I’m more than happy to pay. Your rink is beautiful. I had forgotten how nice the ice was here.” 

“We are very happy to have you back. Would you like to come tomorrow morning before the rink opens?” 

“I would love that.” Tony knew he should mention Peter, and after a quick deliberation in his mind, he did just that. “Mr. Parker is also in town now as well. Would it be alright if we both came here tomorrow morning prior to opening?” 

“That would be perfect.” She nodded her head enthusiastically. “Five in the morning? I will be here myself to open the door for you. I’ll be sure that the ice is nice and fresh too.” 

“That would be wonderful.” He agreed, bowing his head towards her. “We’ll both be here tomorrow at five.” 

“Excellent, Mr. Stark. I look forward to seeing you then!” 

She took off, leaving him the opportunity to go back to the locker room and grab his items. He pulled his duffel bag out and took his skates off, rolling his ankles to let the bones and muscles breathe a bit before putting his trainers back on. A hand tapped him on the shoulder, which had him looking over to his right. 

“You didn’t tell me you were going to come and check out the rink.” Peter Parker stood right next to him, a pout on his face. “I would have come with you!” 

“You said you were going to meet Toomes.” Tony reminded him, but was happy to see Peter here. “Listen - I just spoke to one of the workers here, and she’s going to open the rink for us tomorrow at five.” 

“Not just you?” 

“Come on, Peter. I’m not _that_ much of an asshole, am I?” He asked, offended that Peter would think he would hold that opportunity from him. “This isn’t a competition this weekend. It’s an exhibition.” 

“If it _was_ a competition, would you be this nice?” Peter dropped his duffel bag and pulled his own skates out from it. “Because I don’t think you would, Tony.” 

“You may be right.” Tony wasn’t about to deny the fact that he liked having an upper hand on some things. “But that doesn’t matter, does it? We’re here now, and we’re going to be skating together bright and early tomorrow morning.” 

“How’s the ice?” 

“It’s a dream.” He grinned, as he stood up and put his own duffel bag over his shoulder. “You’ll be very happy. Reminds me of the rink in Colorado Springs.” 

“Oh, that rink was really nice.” They had competed on that ice together a year prior, so he knew that Peter would remember. 

“Go and have fun. I’ll see you at a quarter to five tomorrow morning?” Tony shifted the weight of his bag on his shoulder. 

Peter stood up and nodded his head. “Sounds good, Tony. I’m really glad you’re doing this show too.” 

“Happy to hear that, Pete.” He gave a little wave, and then went in the opposite direction. 

Walking back across the street, Tony felt the jet-lag starting to hit, but he knew better than to just drop down in his bed. No, he got his body back up to the room, saw that Jarvis was not around and put his things away. Taking a quick shower, he felt mildly better and then put on some clothes to go and explore the neighborhood. If they were going to be here for the next two weeks, he figured he might as well find a few good food places to try out. Paris, after all, was known for its amazing cuisine. He grabbed his jacket, and then headed back out, hoping for a successful afternoon. 

***

Four in the morning came way too soon in his opinion, but Tony dragged his ass out of bed and started to do his daily exercises, needing to limber up before hitting the ice. He heard Jarvis get up, and then the strong smell of coffee filled their suite, Tony now sitting on the floor, his legs in a V as he stretched out his quads. 

“Are you going to behave this morning?” Jarvis asked, as he poured coffee into two to go cups for them, as Tony got his practice clothes on - loose fitting sweats, and a long sleeved spandex shirt that clung to his body. He threw on a sweatshirt over it, knowing that he would need the layers if he got a good sweat going. “I know you don’t particularly care for the way Toomes tends to coral Mr. Parker.” 

He smirked, and nodded his head. “Yeah, I’ll be fine J. I’m kinda glad he’s here already. I’m sure the others will start trickling in, since our first show run-through is in a few days time.” 

“Anyone else you’re looking forward to seeing? Or do you only have eyes for Mr. Parker?” 

“Watch it, J.” Tony wagged his finger at Jarvis as he picked up his duffel bag. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I’m afraid that I think I might, and the reason you’re being the way you are is because you know that I’m right as well.” The cup of coffee was handed to him. “Now then, how long do you plan on practicing for? The last time I saw you do this routine, there were certains areas that I wrote down that you should focus on.”

They walked down the stairs, their conversation ceasing as they walked through the lobby. “How bad do you want me to fail today?” 

“Are you trying to impress Mr. Parker? Because you know that he skates laps around you now, Tony.” 

“You hurt me, J.” Tony knew he was right, though. He did want to impress Peter, and he also knew that he was a better skater than him. The five year difference between the two of them didn’t matter, as Peter was a lot more risque when it came to his routines, and it showed. Landing triple and quadruple axels, when he himself could successfully land a triple. It was another reason why he had started to drop in placement, but his legacy allowed him to continue to compete with the up and coming new stars in the USFSA. 

“You didn’t deny it.” 

He was going to say something snarky, but then saw that both Peter and his coach were waiting in front of the skating entrance. “Morning, everyone. Or should I say ‘bonjour’?” He greeted them, hoping that Toomes wasn’t going to be a dick this early in the morning. 

“Oh, good. You are here.” Adrian commented, holding his hand out towards Jarvis. “I thought Peter had gotten the time wrong.” 

Looking over at Peter, Tony saw he was looking at the ground. _Asshole_. “No, he didn’t. We just got a slow start this morning.” He commented, and waited for Peter to look up at him. When he did, he flashed him a smile and a wink, and saw his expression turn to be one more friendly towards him. “Ah, there’s who we’re waiting for.” He held his hand up as he saw the woman he’d spoken to the day before get out of her car. 

“So sorry I’m late!” She greeted them, a large ring of keys in her hand. “There was an accident up the road.” The doors were unlocked, and the five walked in together. “Do you two prefer to skate with music on?” 

“We do.” Peter nodded his head. “Classical music, right Tony?” 

It was nice to know that Peter knew what he liked to practice to. “Yes. Anything in the classical realm would be good ambiance music. When are the others set to arrive, do you know?” 

“Most will be here the day after tomorrow.” She followed them into the rink. “We’ll be opening this to the public at eight. Will that be enough time for you? I’d be glad to leave someone on the staff here later tonight, if you want to come back this evening.” 

“Let’s see how this morning goes.” Adrian answered for them, Tony scowling as he didn’t like it when the man took over. “Thank you so much, Ms…?” 

“Ah, Miss Borret.” She smiled and nodded her head. “I’ll get the music playing for you shortly.” The lights were flipped on for the rink, showing a very clean piece of ice waiting for them to ruin. “I’ll remind you when it’s ten to eight.” 

“Thank you!” Peter called out, as she had already begun to walk away. “Laps first? Figure eights after?” 

“Figure eights first.” Adrian corrected him. 

Tony knew he was going to have to follow Peter’s lead, as much as he’d rather do laps around the rink first to warm up. He knew that doing figure eights were a good way to get centered, but his attention span was never that great to begin with. He looked at Jarvis and saw him nod his head, which let him know that he had no real choice. Beethoven’s first symphony came through the speakers, filling the rink with pleasant music as Tony dropped his bag and got his skates out. Sitting down on a bench, he put them on, making sure that they were laced properly, and saw Peter was doing the same. He grinned, and then took his guards off. Since it was only them, he left them on the bench and then headed over to the ice. 

“Go ahead and do a few laps first, Tony.” Jarvis instructed him, making him feel better as he glided out onto the ice. “Four laps, and then start doing figure eights.” 

“Two laps, Parker.” Adrian called out, as Tony saw Peter start to skate next to him. They shared a look, Tony feeling his stomach roll as he watched the look change on Peter’s face. He knew that the man got a good performance out of Peter, but hearing him talk to him like that really irked him to no end. 

They did their warm-ups, and then both ran through their routines, alternating using the full rink. Tony saw that Peter was only marking his quadruples, and from the way that Adrian was yelling, it didn’t seem like he was happy about it. But Tony knew it was better to mark than to do them - especially if he wasn’t warmed up yet. That’s how serious injuries occur. 

“It’s ten to eight!” An announcement came over the speakers, Tony looking up at the voice of God. “You can keep skating if you wish, but we do have a class coming in at eight thirty that will take up half the rink.” 

Tony looked over at Peter, and saw that he looked a little tired. “Let’s call it a day.” He suggested, skating over to him. “We can come back tonight, if you want?” 

“I think that sounds like a good idea.” Peter gave him a smile, which made him feel a little bit better. He had worked a lot harder than he had during their practice, and it showed. “How come you’re not sweating as much as me?” 

“Because I’m just that amazing.” Tony teased, as he gave Peter another wink. “Come on - maybe we can sneak off and try out this cafe near our hotel together. If you want?” 

“Do they have croissants?” 

“They have a plethora of croissants.” 

“I’m in.” 

They made their way off the ice as people started to trickle into the rink. Tony grabbed his guards and put them on after tapping the excess ice off of his blades, then began to unlace his skates. He saw that Adrian and Jarvis were talking with one another, while he saw Peter sitting down near him at the end of the bench. Putting his skates into his duffel bag, he slipped his trainers back on. 

“Hey, J - Peter and I are going to go get some breakfast. I’m going to tell Miss Borret that we’ll be back tonight at eight. You guys want to join us?” 

“No, go ahead, Tony. Adrian and I will go find some breakfast on our own. You two have a nice day.” 

“Pete - don’t do too much today. I know this is an exhibition, but we need you to stay in top form. We’ve got nationals in a month.” Adrian was quick to remind them both that even though this was for pay, they still had obligations afterwards that wouldn’t allow them to have the proper fun that they deserved. _Typical_.

“I know, Adrian. Don’t worry.” Peter looked over at Tony. “You want to drop our stuff off back at the hotel first?” 

“Unless you want to lug it around Paris?” He nodded his head, and gave a little wave to Jarvis before walking out of the rink with Peter. When they got back to their hotel, he turned towards him. “Meet you back down in the lobby? Twenty minutes?” 

“Perfect. I hope I don’t smell too much.” 

“You smell fine.” Tony always liked the way Peter smelled after coming off the ice. It wasn’t something he would ever tell him, but that was fine. “See you in twenty.” He walked over to the stairs and started to head up them. 

He took off his sweatshirt and grabbed a different shirt to wear, throwing it on over his spandex shirt, the weather today a bit on the cooler side in Paris. He looked at himself in the mirror, and hoped he didn’t look as tired as he felt. No, he looked okay - presentable enough to be out in public with Peter. Good enough for him. Grabbing his wallet, he threw it into his pocket and then headed back down to the lobby. 

“So, is this like, a cute cafe?” Peter asked, as Tony approached him in the lobby. He had changed into a different shirt as well, Tony noticing how nice it looked on his body. “This isn’t like a date, right?” 

“Pete, relax.” Shaking his head, he led the both of them back outside, and headed towards the east. “It’s not a date. I know you can’t date anyone right now.” 

‘It’s not that I can’t, I choose not to.” He turned his head and saw Peter on his left. “No one is going to want to date someone that has such a rigorous training schedule as I do.” 

“Not unless you date someone that has the same schedule.” Tony tapped his finger against his temple, a smirk on his lips. “But then again, who the hell would want to date the competition? That just sounds like a recipe for disaster.” 

A weird laugh left Peter’s mouth. “Y-Yeah, right? Who the hell would ever want to date someone you skate with on the circuit? That’s such a dumb idea.” 

“It can be.” They came to a stop in front of a little bakery, Tony pointing to the shop. “I’ve had my fair share of disasters, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” 

“You dated one of the Olympians, right?” 

He held the door open and nodded his head. “I did. She was as feisty in the bedroom as she was on the ice. There’s a reason why she won the gold back to back years.” Tony thought of his time with his ex with a smile on his face. “We had a _lot_ of fun in the village.” 

“How did you stay professional?” Peter asked, as they stood next to each other, taking a look at the pastries at the counter. “Was it hard?” 

“Not really.” There were two customers in front of them, giving them a little bit of time to really peruse the offerings. “It just depends on the other party. But don’t worry, Pete. This isn’t a date.” He nudged his elbow against Peter’s side, and saw his cheeks turn a little pink. “Unless you want it to be?” 

“I…” 

His answer was delayed by the customers finishing up in front of them, Tony giving his order to the clerk in French. He was surprised when he heard Peter start to speak it as well, the girl behind the counter nodding her head as she spoke back fast to the both of them. They split a french press full of the shop’s favorite blend, and then Tony got both a small baguette and a croissant to eat, while Peter grabbed a chocolate croissant and a few macarons. 

Tony put their items down on a small table near the front of the shop, only two seats at their table. Someone from the back brought their french press over to them, and then they sat and watched as it brewed for ten minutes. Tony kept the conversation light, although it was physically killing him not returning to the conversation that they had been having prior to ordering their breakfast. Once the coffee was finished, he pushed the plunger down, and then poured the coffee into their cups. 

“Let’s finish what we started, hmm?” He tore off a chunk of the baguette, and slathered it with some butter. “Did you want this to be a date?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe? Kind of? Although you scare me, Tony.” Peter said, his eyes now looking at the plate in front of him. “I always want to impress you out on the ice. I don’t know if I could take it if I knew you were out there, flirting with everyone like you do. I get really possessive in my relationships.” 

That surprised him. He never took Peter to be someone like that, but it was intriguing. He picked up his cup of coffee and took a long sip. “I wouldn’t be adverse if you wanted to spend more time with me the next couple of days. You know - before the others arrive and we have to be on our best USFSA behavior.” 

“We could try?” 

“Did you know that I’ve had a crush on you for the last year or so?” Tony asked, picking up his croissant and taking a bite of the flaky goodness. “I thought my flirting was subtle, but since you’re now asking me out, I have to wonder if it wasn’t.” 

“It wasn’t.” Peter laughed. “I know you hate Adrian, and you think he’s an asshole, but he’s like that because he knows how I feel about you.” 

His eyebrows rose up. “Excuse me?” 

“He thinks you’re an awful distraction for me. Which makes me work harder when he yells at me in practice.” 

“So _I’m_ the reason you’re a successful champion? Well, that’s a first.” Tony grinned, taking another bite of his croissant. “I don’t think anyone has ever said I was a positive influence on their career. More like, I’m an incubus.” 

“Very funny.” Another laugh left Peter’s mouth, Tony swooning a little in his chair as he savored the sound. “Look - I do like you. A lot. I don’t know. I was….I was really happy to see you on the flight.” 

“Is that why you decided not to sit with me?” He smirked, tearing off another piece of baguette before taking a sip of his coffee. “Nice play, Pete.” 

“I was afraid I’d make a fool out of myself.” Peter picked up his cup and took a sip of coffee. “I still feel a bit foolish right now, but hey - this is an exhibition, right? We’re allowed to be a little loose right now. You aren’t the competition.” 

Tony couldn’t agree more. “Aren’t I, though? I thought I was _always_ the competition.” He couldn’t help but tease Peter, as he looked adorable with a blush on his face. “But you’re right - we’re allowed to be a little loose right now. In so many ways.” 

“Tony!” 

He laughed, and finished the last bite of his croissant. “What? I only said what you were thinking.” 

“No, what I’m thinking is we should be dumb tourists after we finish our coffee. You up for it?” 

“I’ve been here before.” 

“Then show me what’s cool.” Peter tapped his foot against his underneath the table. “Please? I’ve never been here, and I don’t know when I’ll be back.” 

“Well, if you qualify for Worlds, you’ll be back. Which we both know you will.” 

“Yeah, but that’s not in Paris. That’s in Nice.” 

Sipping his coffee, he gave a small nod of his head. “Close enough. You’ll like it there too.” 

“I’ve been to Nice. I just never made it into Paris.” Peter ate one of his macarons, then closed his eyes as he chewed. “Man, they really make good pastries here.” 

“Wait until we buy a crepe from a vendor on the street.” Tony looked out the window, and could see one down the block. But since they’d just eaten, they probably should wait until lunch to eat one of those. “There’s nothing quite like the quintessential crepe as you explore Paris.” 

“I’m down for that.” A napkin was thrown onto the table. “How about we head into Downtown? Is the Eiffel Tower lame?” 

“From far away - no. From up close? Way too many people.” Tony watched Peter eat his last macaron, then stood up. He threw a few Euro bills on the table as an extra tip for the staff. “I think there’s a metro station about half a block away.” 

“How do you know your way around so well?” They went outside together, Tony leading him towards where he’d seen it. 

“Photographic memory.” He smiled, as he pushed his hands into his pockets as they walked. “Helps when I need to learn a new routine quickly.” 

“Is that what you did for this exhibition? I didn’t recognize any of the moves you did on the ice this morning.”

He turned towards him. “Were you spying on me, Pete?” Tony saw the blush return to Peter’s cheeks, which made him smirk. “You were.” 

“N-No, I wasn’t! I was eyeballing….okay, you know what. This is pointless. Yes, I was checking you out.” Peter admitted, shaking his head. “Don’t make me feel bad.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

They walked down the steps and headed underground, the Parisian metro much like the New York metro, only way more cleaner. Apparently this was when a lot of people were commuting, as the platform was quite crowded. As they got onto the next train heading towards downtown, Tony stepped close to Peter, trapping him in his space so that no one would bother him. Peter looked up at him with a grateful smile, and something else in his eyes that Tony couldn’t quite decipher. But rather than think too much about it, he kept one hand on the railing while his other wrapped protectively around Peter’s body. He could feel the heat coming off of him in waves, and wondered if Peter could feel his own excitement at getting to be this close to him. Had the train not been as crowded as this, he would never have dared be so bold, so it had been the perfect excuse to really make a show of his attraction towards his fellow skater. 

Tony looked up at the map. “We’ll want to get off at the fourth stop from here.” He saw Peter nod his head, then tucked it back to rest against his chest. Tony lowered his head and inhaled a deep breath, letting the scent of Peter’s shampoo fill his nostrils. It was a subtle, clean scent. Keeping his arm close around him, he dropped it when they came to their stop and reached for his hand. Quite a few people were getting off there, again - it was a heavily populated district for businesses. Rather than lose him, he laced their fingers together and followed the crowd up the stairs topside.

The Eiffel Tower was to the south, Tony using his free hand to point it out to Peter. “See? It’s not so bad from right here.” 

“Can we take a picture? Or, if you don’t want to be in it.” Peter quickly backtracked, Tony chuckling softly. 

“We can do whatever you want. If we take it together, people are going to talk.” 

“So? We’re not breaking any rules by hanging out together. I’ve seen you take pictures with plenty of other figure skaters.” 

He openly laughed at that. “Quit stalking me, Pete.” He threw his arm around him, the two of them turning their backs towards the Eiffel Tower. “Take the damn picture.” He murmured into his ear, and felt Peter shiver. Looking at the cell phone, Tony saw Peter snap a picture, and then when he took a second one, he turned his head and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Don’t post that one.” Again, he murmured the words into his ear, and felt that shudder occur again. “Or, you know - do. Send it to me, at least.” 

“T-Tony…” Peter looked up at him. But Tony wouldn’t take the bait. He knew he could, he could easily lay a kiss on Peter’s lips - a thought that had been going through his mind for a very _very_ long time, but this wasn’t the right time. Instead, he brought his finger to Peter’s nose, and tapped it. “You’re so mean.” 

“I am, aren’t I?” He agreed, as he pulled away from Peter. “So, what did you want to do? Go souvenir shopping? Or was your intention to see the Eiffel Tower? Did you want to go to a museum?” They began to walk down the street, heading towards where the Eiffel Tower was. “There are some fun museums that have beautiful artwork that isn’t The Louvre or the Musée d'Orsaye.” 

Their hands returned to being locked together, Tony unsure if he’d reached for Peter’s hand, or if he’d reached for his own. It didn’t matter. What mattered was how nice it felt to be holding his hand like this. “I’d love to see some art. Let’s go to one of those museums? And then get a crepe and head back? I should probably sleep before we practice tonight.” 

“Yeah, we can do that.” 

The museum they came upon first had a little bit of a wait, but that wasn’t an issue for either of them. Once they were inside, Tony followed Peter around, happy to see how excited he was to take in this kind of culture. It made sense, though - as most skaters were artistic in some form or another. He himself liked to draw on a sketchpad. He’d learned how to draw for notating down moves he wanted to try, but then discovered that drawing was also therapeutic for himself. 

Peter told him about what his every day life was like back home, the schedule that Adrian preferred to keep him on, which was why he said he needed to nap. Tony understood, as keeping to a set schedule helped ward off the jet lag, which he himself was experiencing only a tiny bit. They explored the museum from top to bottom, spending a good few hours in there. By the time they left, it was early afternoon. 

“There was a crepe stall by our hotel that looked pretty tasty.” Tony commented, as he started to lead them to a metro stop a few blocks away from the museum. “Want to head there? That way we can eat our food on our way back.” 

“Sounds perfect, Tony.” 

The train wasn’t as crowded this time around, but that didn’t seem to matter to either of them because Peter was pressed right back up against him, Tony’s arm falling naturally around him to keep him close. It was wild, how good it felt to be holding him like this, even though he couldn’t really understand why. No, that wasn’t true - he knew why. He really _really_ liked Peter, and getting to spend time with him like this was something he’d always wanted to do, but had been too afraid to ask. And now that they were here, and the circumstances were right - it was the perfect opportunity. 

Walking back up topside, Tony kept his arm around Peter as they made their way across the street to the crepe stand that he’d had in mind. “What are you going to get?” Peter asked him, as they stood in line. 

“I think I want a savory crepe. What about you?” 

“Nutella.” 

“Yum.” 

“Right?” 

He laughed, and nodded his head. “Don’t tell Adrian. He might make you run to the Eiffel Tower and back.” 

“Shit, you’re right.” Peter looked up at him, then the two of them began to laugh together. 

Tony ordered a ham and cheese crepe for himself, and paid for a nutella and banana crepe for Peter. Holding it in a cone, they ate and walked back to the hotel together. Tony looked at Peter, hating that he was already going to have to say goodbye to him. “What time do you want to go over to the rink? Should we meet down here at seven forty-five?” 

“That’ll work,” Peter nodded his head. “You gonna do dinner before?” 

“Kinda have to. Or, I might snack.” He held up his empty cone. “That was pretty filling.” 

“I’ll say.” 

“Then, I guess I’ll see you tonight.” Tony gave a little wave, then started to head for the stairs. 

“Tony…?” 

He stopped walking, and turned around to face Peter. “Yeah, Pete?” 

“N-Nothing. Never mind. See you in a few hours.” Peter gave a little wave, and then went up the other flight of stairs. 

Back in his hotel room, Tony dropped down onto his bed and let out a loud groan. He could have easily had followed Peter to his room. They could have kissed. Talked more. Touched. Anything. But noooo - he was being good, for some stupid reason. He brought the heels of his hands to his eyes and rubbed them, the jet lag returning. 

“Are you alright?” He dropped his hands as he heard Jarvis enter the room. “I thought I had heard you, but wasn’t sure.” 

“Hey, J. Yeah. Tell me I’m stupid.” Tony requested, as he sat up on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard. 

“You are not, and I will never say such a thing.” Jarvis shook his head. “Praytell, why are you requesting these things?” 

“Because I think I’m in love with Peter.” 

“Ah, I see.” 

“That’s it?? That’s all you’ve got??” 

“Well, you two have known each other for a long time. How long have you been skating competitively together?” 

Tony looked out the window. “Five years. Since he was sixteen.” 

“And you’re now...twenty-six?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then it seems to me that if it were to happen, then now would make sense.” Jarvis walked over to where there was a pitcher full of water, and poured them both a glass. He handed him his glass, Tony taking it with a soft ‘thank you’. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Tony. It’s clear he likes you.” 

“I know he does.” Tony sighed.

“Then what is the problem?” 

“The problem is Toomes.” 

“Ah.” 

“You know how much he hates me. I think he’s still upset that I couldn’t work well with him.” 

“Which is when you found me.” 

Tony nodded his head. “Yep.” 

“Does Peter know?” 

“I mean, I’m pretty sure it’s common knowledge that we used to work together.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe he doesn’t. I don’t know. I don’t care. I’m so close to being done, J. I just need to get through this season, and then I can retire.” 

“What will you do then? Join the Ice Capades?” Jarvis asked, taking a seat on the couch nearby. 

“I don’t know. Maybe? It’s not a bad gig.” 

“Keep your options open, Tony.” His friend and coach looked him in the eyes. “Maybe you retire next year. Don’t you want to keep competing with Peter?” 

He looked back out the window. “Let’s not talk about this anymore.” Tony wasn’t really interested in hearing Jarvis try and convince him to continue competing. He knew he could, but really - he longed for that break. This exhibition was fun, and he was having fun so far. It might change when the rest of their troupe arrives, but for now - for now, it was good. “You’re coming to practice, right?” 

“Both Adrian and I will be there. You two will run your routines separately.” He nodded his head, as he saw Jarvis pick up a newspaper. “We won’t keep them open too late, as it was very kind of them to open early for us.” 

“That would be nice.” 

“When do the rest arrive?” 

“Tomorrow, I think.” 

“Seems like you might want to act quickly with Peter, if that’s the case.” 

His eyes narrowed as he gave Jarvis a look. “Thanks, J. Real nice. No one asked you.” 

“Yes, but I’m here to guide you, remember?” 

There was no argument there, as he knew he was right. Putting his glass on the table, he exhaled another sigh and tried not to think about the man that was probably only a few steps away from him right now. No, he had other things to think about, like going over his routine in his head. Closing his eyes, he sank back down onto the bed, and let the jet lag take over his body as he fell fast asleep. 

***

“Who’s going to skate first?” Tony asked, skidding to a stop where the two coaches were standing next to the rink. Ice flew upwards, not quite hitting Adrian but it was pretty close. _Damn it_. 

“We will flip a coin.” Jarvis held up the coin in his hand. “Peter?” 

“Heads.” 

“Guess that means I’m tails.” He looked at Peter and smirked, happy to see that blush returning to his cheeks. He watched Jarvis toss the coin up, then caught it and let it hit the back of his hand. “What is it, J?” 

“It is heads.” He showed the back of his hand to the two of them. “Peter - the ice is yours.” 

Tony turned towards him and gave him a big smile. “Can’t wait to watch your routine.” 

“You’ve seen it before!” 

“Still, you always look so nice on the ice.” 

“Enough.” Adrian ruined their moment by clapping his hands. “Get into position, Peter.” 

Rolling his eyes, Tony skated off towards the exit, and grabbed his garders off the railing. He tapped the ice off of them, then slipped them back on as he went to go and sit with Jarvis in one of the seats to the east of the rink. “He’s such a dick.” He muttered under his breath, knowing Jarvis could hear him, as he heard him chuckle softly. 

“His way of getting Peter under control is a bit different than most.” Jarvis agreed with him. “But, the medals he wins says it’s a winning combination.” 

“Are you putting yourself down?” Tony asked, as he put his feet up on the seat in front of him. The sounds of Smashing Pumpkins came on over the speakers - not necessarily a song one would think would be a good tune to skate to, but again - Peter made it work. “Because it sounds like you’re putting yourself down. You know he’s a better skater than me. It’s okay to say that.” 

“I think that if you put more effort into your competition set, that you would be surprised how well you could excel and take those golds from him.” 

He watched as Peter did some fancy footwork on the ice, then smoothly transitioned into a spiral, his back arching nicely. Tony couldn’t help but stare, the way he dropped his leg and then started to skate around the bend, clearly prepping to do a Salchow. He held his breath as he saw him do a full three rotations in the air before landing perfectly on the ice. He clapped like an idiot, forever enthralled by the way he moved on the ice. Peter was graceful and beautiful when he hugged his arms in an ‘x’ formation against his chest. The way his arms dropped back to his sides with little effort was seriously impressive. Peter did a few finishing moves - throwing in a quadruple axel at the very end, making Tony shake his head in awe. Waiting until the end of the set to do such a powerful move was ballsy, and always would get the crowd on their feet. 

Tony stood up and looked at Jarvis. “That’s why he wins. Because he’s got natural talent.” 

“So do you. You need to believe in yourself more, Tony.” Jarvis stood up, the two of them heading back down to the ice as Peter skated to the railing. “Go out there, and remember why you’re doing this in the first place. You’ll be surprised by what you can accomplish out there.” 

“It’s an exhibition, J.” 

“You should treat all events like they were the same.” 

Jarvis was right, of course, but he still didn’t like to hear it. Taking his guards off, he handed them to Jarvis, then looked at Peter. “Nice job out there. I already know what he’s going to tell you.” 

“I need to have cleaner footwork. That last jump could have been higher.” Peter had a light sheen of sweat on his face, no doubt feeling the endurance of his routine. “Right?” 

“Exactly. Also, your back dips a little too much when you’re doing your spiral. But - it’s beautiful, so I wouldn’t change it for this.” Tony smiled, then glided out onto the ice, doing a few turns to get his body warmed up. 

Going through the routine quickly in his head, he went to the end of the rink for his starting position. As soon as the music began, he listened to Jarvis’ words - he remembered why he liked to ice skate so much, making a career out of it. As his blades slid through the worn ice, as the zamboni hadn’t bothered to come out as they had probably been told to hold off until they were done practicing, the grooves already etched into the ice helped propel him forward instead of hindering him. He loved skating on ice that was already worn, as it told a story, and he was able to add to it with his own work. 

Unlike Peter, he only would dare to do triples in his routine, but he did have three of them - one Salchow at the beginning, one axel near the middle, and then a toe loop closer to the end. He didn’t bother to mark them like he had earlier in the day - this time, it was time to go all out, especially when he knew Peter was watching him. He hoped he had some good critiques for him, doing a tight sit spin to finish off his routine with a bit of a flourish. He tossed his head back, and set his foot on the ground, his chest rising and falling as the music ended, his routine over. 

Skating back over to the railing, he saw Peter was standing with Jarvis, but Adrian was nowhere to be seen. “Where’d he go?” He asked, as he took the towel from Jarvis, and wiped his brow. 

“He’s taking a phone call.” Peter shrugged, then looked up at him with a grin. “That was beautiful, Tony.” 

“You think so?” He couldn’t help but smile as he saw Peter nod. “What do you think, J?” 

“If you were to use this piece for a competition, I would say that the competitors would be in danger.” Jarvis smirked, then held up his tablet. “I took video, as I know you like to see where you excel.” 

“Thanks, J.” Tony looked over at Peter. “Are you going to practice some more?” 

“I think he wants me to run the routine again, but marking it this time.” 

“Which you hate.” 

“How’d you know?” 

He grinned, as he put the tablet on the railing. “You _never_ mark. Even in practice. I don’t know how you do it.” 

“I’m afraid if I don’t do it, then I’ll forget when it comes time to the performance.” 

“Makes sense to me.” He turned to Jarvis. “How about we call it a night, J?” 

“You know as well as I do what your limits are. If you prefer to call it a night, then I will happily agree.” 

That made him feel guilty. “Fine. We’ll run it again.” He pushed the tablet back into his hand. “Pete - let’s go skate for a bit, while we wait for Toomes to return?” 

“That’d be fun, Tony.” Peter slipped off his blade guards and put them on the railing next to Tony’s. “A few laps?” 

He nodded, and saw Peter already going round the first bend as he went back out onto the ice. “Hey! No fair!” 

“Too slow!” Peter called out, laughter clearly prevalent in his voice. 

Tony chased after him, easily gliding by him as his strides were longer than his, thanks to nature and his own long legs. Peter’s laughter made him slow down though, as he did want to skate with him and not against him. By the time they’d gone around the rink three times, both were in a fit of laughter, as they both tried to push past one another without much avail, Tony sorely tempted to be mean but he liked Peter too much to do that. 

“You two are having fun.” Adrian was back, standing next to Jarvis. “Peter - we’re running the routine again, with the changes we discussed. Then we’ll go get dinner.” 

“Okay, Adrian.” Peter’s laughter died down as Tony did a t-stop right by the entrance. “Guess I’ll see you later?” 

“You will.” He smiled, then walked off the ice. Even Adrian’s attitude couldn’t deter the happiness he was currently feeling. 

Walking over to where Jarvis was sitting on a bench, he held his hand out and took the tablet from him. He knew Peter was going to be doing well on the ice, so there was no need to watch him again, although as he watched his own routine he did glance up to see how Peter was faring out on the ice. He saw that there were notes on the screen next to the video player, Jarvis handwriting them for him. He took note and then as the routine finished, he handed the tablet back to Jarvis. 

“Thoughts?” Jarvis asked, as they both looked out at the rink and saw Peter’s routine coming to an end. “I was right, wasn’t I?” 

“You always are.” Tony agreed, as he put his feet out in front of him, rolling them a little to get his ankles to pop. “I’ll do better this time.” 

“I know you will, Tony.” 

He saw Peter wave, and then leave with Adrian, a minor pain appearing in his chest. Shaking it off, he went back to his starting position and waited for the music to start. As it came on, he returned to his head and kept his mind blank, letting his body remember the moves as he went through the routine, carefully remembering what Jarvis had said and fixed those items as best that he could. 

At the end of his practice, he saw that Jarvis was all smiles. “Excellent work, Tony. Are you hungry?” 

“Famished.” He took the towel offered to him, and wiped off his face. “What are you thinking?” 

“There’s a bistro right around the corner that’s nice.” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

As they walked out of the rink, Tony shifted his duffel bag from his right shoulder to his left. “Are we doing five am again tomorrow?” He asked, sincerely hoping that the answer was going to be no. 

“We are not. I believe that Peter is, because you know how Adrian is.” 

“Unfortunately, I do.” Tony sighed, and saw the bistro that Jarvis had mentioned. “We can go during normal hours, yes? You feel comfortable enough with my performance tonight that I’ll be good for this weekend?” 

“Correct.” 

“Great.” 

Sitting down at a small table, Tony wished that it was someone different sitting across from him. Not that Jarvis wasn’t good company, as they always had something nice to talk about. But he was really missing Peter. If he was going to be up at five, there was no way he was going to see him again tonight - he was probably already in bed. He turned his attention back to Jarvis, trying to forget about Peter for the moment, but it was very difficult. 

His phone vibrated an hour later, the two of them now resting in their hotel room. Well, Jarvis was already asleep, but Tony was awake, watching the second video of his performance on Jarvis’ tablet. Picking up his phone, he saw the picture that Peter had snapped of them this afternoon when they were near the Eiffel Tower. “ _Can’t sleep. I’m a little too wired still_.” 

“ _Want me to come keep you company?_ ” Tony typed the sentence three times, deleting it each time, but then on the fourth just said ‘Fuck it’, and hit send. He set the tablet down and waited for Peter to respond. 

“ _I wouldn’t say no to that_.” 

“ _What’s your room number again?_ ” 

“ _312_.” 

“ _See you in five_.” He set his phone down, then got out of bed. He picked up his sweats and a shirt off the floor, and put them back on. He grabbed some socks, not bothering to put on shoes, and then his room key. Figuring he would be back before Jarvis woke up, he didn’t bother to leave a note, and went up to the floor above theirs to Peter’s room. Standing in front of the door, he stared at the numbers, and quietly knocked his knuckles against the door. 

The door opened a few moments later. “H-Hey.” Peter said, dressed in a pair of red flannel pajama pants, and an oversized black henley. “Come on in.” 

“Thank you.” Tony walked in, and saw that Peter’s hotel was the same as his, only a little smaller as there was only one bed in the room. “What’s got you so wired?” He asked, as he debated on where he should sit. The bed seemed the obvious choice, but this wasn’t that kind of visit. Or was it? He had no idea, and wasn’t about to trick his brain into thinking that this was something that it wasn’t. 

“I guess I’m nervous about Nationals coming up.” Peter took a seat on the edge of the bed, then flopped onto his back. Tony saw a small patch of skin revealed to him, the toned muscle of Peter’s stomach making his mouth go slightly dry as he hadn’t expected to see that. “Adrian keeps harping on me, telling me I could be doing better if I stopped thinking about things. Says he’s upset that you’re here already.” 

“Why? Because I’m a distraction?” Tony snorted, and leaned up against the wall. 

“You can come sit over here, if you want.” Peter lifted his head, and looked at the spot next to him on the bed. “Or, if that’s too weird, then stay there. I don’t care.” 

He smirked, and pushed himself off the wall with his socked foot. “By you saying you don’t care, but giving me the options, it means you _do_ care. But nice try.” Tony sat down on the edge of the bed next to Peter. “He works you too hard. I know he gets results, but you’d do so much better with someone like Jarvis.” 

“You offering him to me?” 

“No.” A soft laugh left Peter’s mouth, the sound making his stomach drop a little. “I’d be willing to share him, though. If that was something you’d be interested in. I think he could make you excel more than Toomes could.” 

“I appreciate the offer, but I think I’m okay for now. We’re on track to make the Olympics team, and I don’t want to jeopardize that. You understand, right?” 

“I do.” Tony knew there was a lot riding on the next couple of months for Peter, although with his track record there was no real reason to be worried. “This is just an exhibition, though. We’re here to have fun and remember what we love about the sport.” 

“I know, and I’m trying.” Peter stayed on his back, his head now turned towards looking back up at the ceiling. Tony waited a few beats, then took up the space next to him on the bed, his back laying flat with his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. “It’s difficult, though.” 

“J said that you’re going in early again tomorrow. That true?” The silence next to him confirmed what Jarvis had said earlier. “You know, it’s okay to tell him no sometimes. Hell, Jarvis is used to hearing me say that word more often than yes.” 

The bed shifted as he turned to lay on his side. He saw Peter was still looking up at the ceiling, but he saw tracks of tears on the side of his face, which made his chest ache again. “It’s not that easy.” The softness to his voice had Tony’s ears working a little harder than normal, but at least he could hear him. “I wish it was.” 

“It is, but I know what you mean.” Tony’s fingers itched to reach out and wipe away the tears he could see still falling from the corner of Peter’s eye, but didn’t want to overstep his bounds. “It’s late. You should try and sleep if you have to be up at four.” 

“Don’t go?” 

The request was met with a hand wrapping itself around Tony’s wrist, then felt it fall down towards his hand where they locked fingers, much like they had when they’d been out walking through Paris. Tony took this moment to turn and fully face him, bringing his free hand up to Peter’s face to wipe away the remnants of his tears, happy to see that he was no longer crying. “You know, I’m bad news.” He kept his voice low, while at the same time moving his leg to rest it over against Peter’s thigh, his knee slipping between his parted legs. 

“You’re not.” Peter shook his head. “You’re the most sane person I know that I compete with. Everyone else is crazy. I can’t stand it when you’re not there.” 

“Flattery will get you everywhere, sweetheart.” He teased Peter, as he lowered his hand to cup his jaw. “What do you want from me, Peter? Tell me. Spell it out for me.” 

“Everything.” 

“Sex?” 

“Yes.” 

“My heart?” 

“Yes.” 

“My soul?” 

“ _Everything_ , Tony.” 

He stared into his eyes, trying to tell himself that this wasn’t real. That Peter wasn’t telling him he wanted to form a relationship with him in a way that he’d dreamed about for a few years. Peter - who he’d taken notice of in the junior division, and then when he began to compete with it - he was always there, always a bright force to be reckoned with. Tony always assumed that that was Peter’s nature, but maybe - just _maybe_ he was partially responsible for that behavior. 

Lowering his head, he brought his lips dangerously close to Peter’s. “You can opt out of this ride anytime you want, Peter. But know that if you want my everything, you’re going to have to give me the same in return.” 

“Y-You already have all that, if you want it, Tony.” 

He could feel his lips move as he spoke against his lips. Tony hummed low, then brought the tip of his tongue out to lick at Peter’s Cupid’s bow. “Oh, I want it, Peter. I want it all…” He brushed his lips back and forth over his, continuing to build up the tension between the two of them. The tension that had been lingering since this afternoon in the city, and then brought up again while they’d been practicing, to have it culminate into this moment they were sharing right now.

“P-Please….” 

Tony didn’t need Peter to finish the sentence, as he carefully pushed his lips to be against his for their first real kiss. He felt him yield under him, Peter’s fingers gripping his hand tighter as he pushed his other hand back from his jaw to cradle the back of his head. Tony moaned low, moving his body on the bed to be closer to Peter, the heat radiating off of both of their bodies as they found a good position to lay in. Tony wound up straddling his thighs, their groins coming together as their kiss broke off, both moaning low at the intimate touch. 

“We shouldn’t…” Tony murmured against his lips, rolling his hips as he grinded his own cock against Peter’s. He listened to him moan for him, his face feeling flushed as he let the power of his hormones really take control of his body. “But I don’t really want to…” 

“N-Neither do I…” Peter moaned, his hands pushing underneath the back of Tony’s shirt. He groaned low as he felt him claw his back gently, blunt nails making their way down from his shoulders down to his waist. “God, you feel so good….” 

“Not as good as you, baby…” He rolled his hips a little more, his own cock begging to be touched. But they had plenty of time to do that. Well, not really tonight because Peter really should be getting to bed with such an early call time in the morning, but soon. “God, I can’t wait to make you scream for me…” 

“T-Tomorrow…?” 

“That’s a promise.” Putting his lips back over Peter’s, he moaned into his mouth as he set a fast pace for their grinding session.

The bed creaked as he really got his hips moving fast, bouncing the bed as they alternated kissing and moaning into each other’s ears. It was one of the _hottest_ make-out sessions he’d ever had in his life, and frankly, Tony couldn’t believe it was real. But as he listened to Peter moan louder for him, and felt his nails dragging paths down his back, he knew that it was. Rolling his hips more, he pushed his cock right up against Peter’s, and with a deep groan began to come inside of his briefs like some damn teenager. He heard Peter moan his name and felt the warmth of his release start to mix with his own damp pants, Tony groaning as he pushed his face against the side of Peter’s neck, riding the pleasurable high of his orgasm. 

He fell off of Peter, and groaned as he laid on his back. “That was fun.” He looked over at Peter, and saw that he was all smiles. “Do you agree?” 

“Very much so.” Peter nodded, then yawned. “I think I might be tired now.” 

“Oh, so you’re just going to use me as an orgasm machine. Got it.” Tony teased, Peter’s laughter making him laugh along with him. “You should get some sleep. Want to get breakfast with me again in the morning?” 

“Yeah. Let’s go to a different cafe, though? I saw one when we went to eat dinner.” He closed his eyes as he saw Peter get up from the bed and walk over to the en suite bathroom. Tony reached for some tissue off the nightstand and cleaned himself up as quickly, and as best, as he could before Peter came back out. “Want me to text you in the morning when we’re done?” 

“Please.” He stood up from the bed, and pulled Peter into his arms, kissing him softly on the lips. “Get some sleep, Peter.” 

“Do you want to stay…?” 

“I do, but I know you need to sleep. So, it’s probably better if I go back to my room, for now.” Tony said, hoping that that would be enough. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Tony gave him another kiss, then helped him get settled under the covers. “Night, Tony. I’m glad you were awake.” 

“Me too.” He ruffled Peter’s hair, then left the bedroom with a smile on his face. 

It had been a pretty long and eventful day, and as he dropped back down onto his own hotel bed, Tony was out like a light. 

***

“I’m sorry, how much are these?” Tony asked, as he stood at the counter at a pharmacy. He was there to pick up a bottle of KY Jelly and a box of Magnums, just to be on the safe side. 

“Fourteen Euro for the box.” 

He shook his head, but put the money down on the counter. “Robbery. They’re so less expensive in America.” 

“Then go back there.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, but took the bag that was offered to him with his purchase. He wasn’t about to do anything with Peter without the proper provisions. Jarvis had said that he was going to be out for the day - meeting an old family friend. Tony knew he had had a little bit of time before Peter was going to be done practicing, but apparently that wasn’t true because as he walked into the hotel, he saw that Peter was walking towards the stairwell, looking quite chipper for someone who had woken up probably five hours ago. 

“Hey!” Peter waved at him, as Tony walked over to him. “What’s in the bag? Anything fun?” 

“Why don’t you check for yourself?” He smirked, as he held the bag open so that Peter could see what was inside. 

“O-Oh!” A nervous laugh left Peter’s mouth. “Wasn’t expecting that!” 

“Can’t be too careful.” 

“Well, well. If it isn’t Peter Parker and Tony Stark.” 

Tony sighed. “Hello, Danvers.” He turned around and saw one of their fellow USFSA skaters walking into the hotel with both a duffel bag and suitcase. “I thought people were coming tomorrow.” 

“I took an earlier flight.” Carol Danvers, a blonde beauty that was at the top of her game, pushed some of the hair off of her face. “But I guess I wasn’t the only one that decided to do that. How long have you guys been here?” 

“Three days.” 

“Wow.” She looked over at the registration desk, where her coach - Nick Fury - was trying to haggle with the clerk. “Didn’t think you guys would be staying in a different hotel.” 

“Sorry to burst your bubble.” Tony looked at Peter. “Come on - I’m sure you want to put your stuff down before we eat?” 

“Care for a third?” 

“Yes.” Tony wasn’t about to have her ruin his day with Peter. “You’ll take too long, and we’re both hungry. Maybe tomorrow, Danvers.” 

“S-Sorry!” Peter called out, as Tony dragged him to the staircase. “She could have come with us!” 

“I don’t want her there. I thought we had another day alone to ourselves.” He tried not to be too irritated, but it was difficult. They went up to Peter’s hotel, and Tony took the contents out of the bag and set them on the nightstand. 

“W-Wow. So, we’re really…?” 

“If you want.” 

“I do.” 

Tony turned to him, and put his hand on Peter’s hip. “Right now…?” 

“I….” 

The sound of hunger came from Peter’s abdomen, Tony smirking as he saw a bright blush appear on his face. “Let’s go get some breakfast. What time does Toomes want you where today?” 

“Back at the rink at 8. You’ll be there too, won’t you?” 

“And I’m sure Carol too, and whoever else shows up this afternoon. Damn it.” He tried not to be too irritated, but it was difficult. “Let’s go eat, before we wind up bumping into her again in the lobby.” 

“Okay, Tony.” 

Peter led him to the cafe that he’d gone to the night before with Adrian. Tony ordered a french press coffee, and a ham and cheese croissant, while Peter ordered a muffin. They sat down at a table inside the cafe, Tony sitting a bit closer than was probably necessary to Peter, but he didn’t care. Nor did it seem that Peter cared either, as he felt him push his knee up against his leg, which made Tony smile. 

“We knew people were going to show up today.” Peter reminded him, after Tony plunged their press and poured the both of them some coffee. “That’s what Ms. Borret told us. So, if Carol’s here, that means it’s only a matter of time before the rest of the team shows up.” 

“Great. That means we’re going to be fighting to practice again.” He sighed, looking out at the street. “At least we know they’re closing the rink for us on Friday and Saturday.” Tony picked up his croissant, and took a bite of it. “What are your plans for today?” 

“You?” 

He almost choked on his bite, Tony not at all ready to hear that answer, but was glad to hear it. “I think that can definitely be arranged. Maybe we should have gotten our food to go?” 

“We don’t have that much.” Tony picked up his cup and took a sip of his coffee. “We’re going to practice tonight. Maybe we should do a little more sightseeing after lunch?” 

“And where are we having lunch?” Peter asked, nudging his knee against his thigh. 

“The hotel?” 

Peter’s eyes shone in the light, his head nodding up and down in agreement. “I like the sound of that.” 

“I was kind of hoping you would.” Tony said, smirking a little. 

They finished their coffee, and their food, Tony standing up first to take their items over to the trash. He saw Peter stand up and stretch, his eyes traveling down hthe length of his back, his fit upper torso really a beautiful sight. “Are we meeting with the group tomorrow?” 

“That’s the rumor I heard.” Peter nodded, the two of them walking back to their hotel together. Tony felt Peter reach for his hand, and gave it to him, happy that he wasn’t shying away from this even though they knew people were starting to arrive. “Adrian said that there’s a meeting tomorrow at noon at the rink for everyone.” 

“Great.” As much as he liked these paid exhibitions, he preferred being able to do his own thing. At least the pressure was off, and he could have fun. As they walked into their hotel, they saw a few more skaters that were doing the exhibition with them - two skaters from Japan, one from Thailand, and another from Australia. Peter clung to his hand as they said hello to everyone, Tony keeping his own grip tight on his hand, hoping that people aren’t going to dicks about this new thing between the two of them. After a little small talk with their fellow exhibitionists, Tony left with Peter and went back up to his hotel room. 

“I thought we’d never get out of there.” Peter commented, as the door to the hotel room slammed shut. Tony walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, and was quite happy when Peter sat down on his lap, his arms now resting on top of his shoulders. “All I wanted to do was come back up here with you.” 

Tony looked at his lips, licking his own as he wanted to kiss him again. “They’re going to be talking about us, you know.” He started to fall back on the bed, and brought Peter down with him. His hands slid down to his ass, giving it a good firm squeeze as their lips came together for a soft kiss. “You sure you want to do this with me, Peter?” 

“I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t want to. And I told you how I felt about you.” Peter reminded him, as he kissed his lips again. “Now stop putting yourself down, and believe me when I say I know what I’m getting into with you.” 

“Adrian is gonna be pissed.” 

“So what?” Lips touched his again, as if they were both touch-starved. Tony groaned as he pushed his hips up, feeling Peter starting to grind against his cock. “He doesn’t get to say who I date. The only thing that should matter to him is my performance on the ice. He’s not my father.” 

“I know he’s not.” Turning his head, he started to kiss Peter’s neck as he carefully pushed himself back further on the bed, so that they were both now more in the middle than hanging off on the edge. “Is this too fast?” He asked, as he brought his hand back to Peter’s ass. “Because if it is, we can slow down.” 

“Don’t you even think about it.” Peter grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, and held it up for Tony to see. “This? This right here - I want this, Tony.” 

“Glad I bought it, then.” 

“I mean it.” 

All humor went out of his voice as he stared back up at him. “I know you do, Peter. How about we take off our clothes now, hmm? I want to see what you look like with nothing covering your body.” 

“God…” The shiver he saw Peter’s body make made blood rush to the center of his body, his painfully hard cock getting just a little bit harder because of it. 

Peter slid off of him, kneeling on the bed as he took his shirt off. Tony helped him with his pants, his own body growing rather warm as he took in how lean and fit Peter was. He tried not to stare at the underwear that Peter was wearing, the dark fabric a striking contrast to his pale body. Tony kneeled in a similar position, Peter reaching for the hem of his shirt to take it off. His sweats were last, staying in his underwear too so that they could be on even footing. 

“Are we really doing this?” Peter asked, his hand trembling. Tony’s eyes closed as he felt the tips of Peter’s fingers move along the waistband of his underwear. “Because it sure doesn’t feel like this is happening right now.” 

“Why? Because it’s not as good as the dreams you’ve had about it?” His false vibrato was one he tried to make seem real, but he was having his own nervous spike of energy hitting him right now as well. His hand also trembled as he reached and touched Peter in the same way his fingers were touching him. 

“This is way better.” The words were whispered against his lips, as they kissed each other some more, falling back onto the bed in a pile. Tony pushed his knee to be between Peter’s thighs, his tongue caressing Peter’s as their kiss grew more heated. Peter broke off the kiss with a soft whimper, as Tony pushed the palm of his hand right up against his cock. “Take them off, Tony.” 

He gave a sharp nod of his head, and quickly put his hand on Peter’s thigh, His fingers caught the waistband of his underwear, and slowly gave a tug downward, his eyes staying on Peter’s face. He could see the shape of his cock in his peripheral vision, but he wouldn’t look. Not yet. After getting his underwear off, he took Peter’s hand and brought it to his waist. He felt him pull his briefs down, their eyes staying locked together, both breathing a bit harder than normal as the room grew thick with their physical need for one another. 

Once the underwear was gone, Tony brought his hand up to Peter’s face. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this with you. I just figured you’d never want to be with someone like me.” 

“Someone who sleeps around?” 

“That was in the past.” Tony felt his cheeks growing warm at Peter calling him out so bluntly. “You know I haven’t been sleeping with anyone recently. But yes - my ‘playboy’ ways.” 

“It did intimidate me.” Peter nodded his head, as the tips of their cocks casually touched together as they shifted their bodies on the bed. “But then, like you said - you haven’t really been like that this past year. What changed?” 

“You.” He had no trouble admitting it. “Seeing you everywhere, I knew that I was doomed to either pine away for you forever and suffer in silence, or just tell you how I feel.” 

“But I beat you to the punch.” 

“In so many words.” He agreed, as he rolled his hips a little, smirking as he saw Peter’s face become flushed. “Where did you put that bottle, baby…?” 

“B-Bed…” The softness in his voice made Tony’s cock twitch, his hand reaching blindly for it. His hand found it off to the side, and uncapped it with one finger. 

Pouring some onto his fingers, Tony moved so that he was able to touch Peter in a way that wouldn’t hinder either of them. He was gentle, teasing his entrance with the tips of his fingers. Bringing his head back down to his, he kissed him softly, whispering for him to relax as he gently pushed one finger into his body. It didn’t take long for him to push a second finger into him, and soon a third followed, Peter now making the most incredible noises that he knew would only grow bawdier once he got a condom on his cock. 

“Tony….” Peter moaned his name as he slipped his fingers out, and grabbed the box of Magnums off the nightstand. He kneeled on the bed and tore the wrapper with his teeth, then carefully slid it on, all the while watching as Peter arched his back in almost the same way he did when he was on the ice. _God, that move is forever ruined for me_. He snorted, then shook his head. “W-What’s so funny?” The curiosity in Peter’s voice made him realize that he’d just made the sound out loud. 

“Nothing, sweetheart.” He snapped the condom, making sure it was snug on his cock. “I was thinking how beautiful you look when you arch your back, and it reminded me of when you do your spiral move. And now it will forever be ruined for me.” 

The bright red blush that appeared on Peter’s face made him laugh, as Peter covered his face with his arms. “Oh my God, Tony. Don’t. You know I’m doing that move in my routine!” 

“I know.” He whispered into his ear, moving to be between Peter’s legs. He pushed the tip of his cock up against his loosened hole, and felt it slip in. “Breathe, baby….” Keeping to the same level, Tony kissed just below his earlobe. “Let me into that beautiful body of yours…” 

“Nnngh….” 

He slipped further in, moaning low with Peter as he inched his way deeper. Once he was all the way in, he kept his hips still, laying kiss after kiss on his neck, hoping to keep him relaxed. Peter’s moans were pitched at all different levels, his own deep moans rumbling in his chest as he began to slowly move his hips. Peter’s hands returned to his back, and with a deep moan Tony felt Peter’s nails drag down his back again. He knew he was going to be sore later, but right now all he wanted was more of those nails biting into his skin, claiming him. It was a heady feeling, and one that he couldn’t believe Peter was capable of giving to him. 

Reaching between their bodies, he grabbed onto Peter’s cock and began to stroke him at a slow tempo, his hips taking a faster beat. He kept kissing him over and over, moaning against his lips as his body felt like it was floating away with the insurmountable pleasure that was now rushing through him. He heard Peter cry out, and then his cock was caught in a vice like grip, warmth now spreading over his fingers as he pulled Peter’s orgasm physically from his body. A half dozen snaps of his hips later, and he was coming too, the condom filling with his spunk as he released a deep moan against Peter’s neck. 

Tony took a few minutes to regulate his breathing, then brought his lips to Peter’s, kissing him softly. “Was that okay…?” He asked, feeling slightly stupid for even asking it. 

“It was better than okay.” Peter smiled up at him, Tony pulling his hips back to take his softening cock out of him. Both released a soft grunt, then shared a smile as Tony turned on his side and grabbed some tissue off the nightstand. “Did you think it was okay…?” 

Wadding up the condom, he tossed it towards the trashcan and watched it miss the mark by a few inches. “It was way better than okay.” He draped his arm over Peter, and looked into his eyes. “I’m looking forward to part two.” 

“Well, what are you doing right now?” 

He looked at Peter, and watched him grab another condom from the box. “I guess I’m going to be having more sex.” 

“That’s right.” 

They went through two more condoms, Tony completely spent after the third round. He hadn’t had that much sex in a hot minute, so it was very taxing how his body was taking it. But really, he just loved getting Peter to make those wonderfully erotic noises as he fucked him good. They took a shower together, getting the spunk off of both of their bodies, Tony resisting the temptation to do more in the shower. They’d received a text from both J and Adrian stating that most of the exhibition team was in town, and they were going to meet for an early dinner. 

“Meet you down in the lobby?” Tony asked, after he put his clothes back on. “What’s the dress again?” 

“No jeans.” Peter said, as he put on a pair of slacks. Tony wanted to go over and grab a handful of his ass, but knew that he couldn’t. “Stay here tonight? Afterwards?” 

“You think I won’t?” 

“What about Jarvis?” 

“He’d be thrilled to know that we’re not torturing him by attempting to be quiet.” Tony smirked, knowing how much Jarvis hated it when he brought people to his room to fornicate in any sort of manner. 

Peter laughed and nodded his head. “Alright, fair enough. See you downstairs.” Tony was about to slip out when he felt Peter grab onto his shoulder and pulled him back down to lay a kiss on his lips. “Since I won’t be able to do that for a few hours.” 

“You can do that whenever you want.” He kissed him again, then pulled away. “See you in a bit.” 

He headed down to his hotel room, and saw Jarvis was sitting on the couch, looking at his tablet. “You look well rested.” Jarvis commented, keeping his head down. 

“If you’re wondering where I was, I was with Peter. And yes - we’re together now. And no, I won’t bring him back here. I’ll probably be spending the rest of this trip in his room.” Tony grabbed a pair of slacks from the closet, and a button up shirt. 

“While I am happy for your coupling, I should remind you that Adrian runs a tighter ship than I do. If he finds out that you two-” 

“Shit. I know. I’ll tell Peter to be cool.” Tony sighed, forgetting that Adrian followed the strict rule that athletes shouldn’t do anything sexual before a game, or in this case, an exhibition. “Whatever. It’s none of his business.” 

“I wholeheartedly agree.” Jarvis set his tablet down. “You two should be careful, is all I’m saying.” 

“We will be, Jarvis. Don’t worry. We’re not teenagers.” 

“No, but I know what it’s like to be in a new relationship too.” 

“Gross.” Tony rolled his eyes, but laughed as he heard Jarvis harumph under his breath. He pulled on his slacks, and then buttoned up his shirt. “Is this casual enough?” He rolled up the sleeves, then looked out the window. “Are we meeting everyone at the rink?” 

“No, the restaurant nearby called The Cinq.” 

“Oh boy. And everyone’s here now?” Slipping on his trainers, Tony looked at himself in the mirror and was pleased by his appearance. “God, this is going to be a nightmare, isn’t it?” 

“It might be, but remember the pay you’re receiving for this. This is why we’re here.” 

“I know.” 

They went down to the lobby together, and Tony saw Peter was in a conversation with the skater from Australia. Tony approached them, and smiled. “How’s it goin?” He held his hand out, and shook his hand. “It’s great that they asked you to be on this!” 

“Thank you, Tony. I’m happy that you both are here as well.” The gentleman, Thor Odinson, had a cheerful smile on his face. “This will be a fun event, won’t it?” 

“It should be.” He saw Peter smile and nod his head. “We’re about to head over to the rink. You joining us?” 

“I just have to wait for Heimdall.” Thor nodded his head, then looked over at the stairs. “We’ll be along soon, I’m sure. Looking forward to discussing what our schedule is like in the next few days.” 

Tony looked at Peter, who reached for his hand as they walked out of the lobby with Jarvis. “This going to be the _longest_ afternoon. We should have gone to the museum.” 

“It’ll be fun!” 

“I don’t think so, but hey - if it is for you, good for you.” He brought Peter’s hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. “But having you here? Definitely makes it a lot more tolerable than if I was stuck here with say….Steve Rogers.” 

Peter laughed and shook his head. “Anything but that.” Steve was another skater in their circuit who constantly performed well, until he didn’t. Which was probably the biggest reason why he wasn’t invited to this exhibition. “Come on, we’ll have fun.” 

“We’ll see.” 

***

It was almost ten in the evening when they got back to Peter’s hotel room. Tony flopped down on the bed, groaning softly as he felt Peter slam against his back. “That was not fun. I told you.” 

“It wasn’t _that_ bad.” Peter mumbled against his back. 

“I have no energy for sex.” Tony complained, as he turned himself over, holding Peter in his arms. “That’s a tragedy.” 

“Then we’ll have sex in the morning.” He saw that Peter’s eyes were closed, clearly feeling as exhausted as he was feeling right now. 

“You have a four am wake up.” 

“Okay, when I get back.” 

“That works.” He slipped the two of them underneath the sheets, Tony too tired to take off his clothes. It had been a very long afternoon and evening with the exhibition team, as everyone was excited to see each other, and then at dinner the talk around the table had been nonstop, to the point where Tony had started to get exhausted listening to everyone speak. Finally, they were able to escape when the rest were going to go check out the nightlife, as they still had a day to prepare for their first show, which would be the day after tomorrow. While clubbing sounded good, all he wanted to do was go lay in bed with Peter, which he was finally doing, but not in the way he had hoped. Peter was already snoring in his ear by the time he got resettled on the bed, his arms wrapped around Peter. “Night, baby…” He whispered half-heartedly, his own body giving up fast. 

Peter’s alarm went off at four, and Tony grumbled when he felt him leave his arms. He fell right back asleep, thankful that Jarvis wasn’t keeping him to task right now - it felt good to be able to relax, and he knew he’d skate better because of it. He would skate this evening, as the rink had said it would be opening their doors to only them starting at four this afternoon. 

Lips touched his, startling him awake. He groaned, and reached for Peter, who smelled like the rink - and god, did he smell good. Tony pulled him down on the bed, kissing him in a way that he’d wanted to the night before but had been too tired. Their clothes were soon gone, and he was rolling a condom onto his cock. He buried himself in the tight heat of Peter’s body, groaning as he felt him flop onto his chest, hugging him close as he pushed more of his cock into his body. 

It was nice and slow, building up to a pitched frenzy that had Tony moaning into Peter’s ear, as his own ears rang with the pitched moans that Peter was making as he fucked himself on his cock. Tony felt heat coat his stomach as he knew Peter had found his release, his cock being caught once again by his inner walls. He pushed his hips up hard, and felt himself start to come, groaning low as heat rushed through his entire body. 

Tony took care of the condom, and pulled Peter into his arms as he kissed him softly on the lips. “Adrian knows about us.” Peter whispered, his forehead coming to rest against his. 

“He’s upset, isn’t he?” 

“He’s not thrilled. He doesn’t like me being distracted.” 

“You’re not. You’re doing great. And besides, we’re here until the weekend.” 

“But what happens after the weekend?” Tony looked into Peter’s eyes, as he stared into his. “Is that all this is? Just a week fling in Paris?” 

“I don’t want that.” Tony shook his head. 

“Good, because neither do I.” 

“Boston and New York aren’t that far apart.” Tony said, as he knew that’s where Adrian preferred to train Peter. “I don’t mind commuting to Boston on the weekends.” 

“Yeah, but I’m going to be practicing for Nationals. And so should you!” 

“We both know that this is my last year. It’s okay.” He pushed some of the hair off of Peter’s forehead, and smiled. “I’ll practice. If you don’t want me to come down there, I won’t.” 

“But I do!” 

“But I’ll be a distraction.” 

The pout that crossed Peter’s lips made him chuckle softly. “I don’t care. I want to make this work, Tony. He’s wrong. I’ll be able to do great, even if you come and visit.” 

“I’ve got the perfect solution for you.” 

“Don’t say fire Toomes.” 

“Why not?” He turned to lay on his back, and felt Peter rest his head on his shoulder. “Come work with Jarvis. We’ll train together at my parent’s place out in the country. It’ll be perfect. Except, you know, my parents. But, luckily they travel the world so they’re usually not around.” 

“I don’t think I can afford Jarvis’ pay.” 

“Ask him. You might be surprised.” Tony knew that Jarvis would take on Peter as a student if he wanted him to. “But let’s not think about that right now, okay? Let’s enjoy Paris for a little longer. This is the ville de l'amour.” 

Peter laughed softly against his neck. “I love the way you speak French, Tony. You have such a nice accent.” 

“Merci.” He smirked as he heard Peter laugh again. “It’ll all work out, okay?” He held Peter close against his body. “I like you a lot, Peter. I don’t want this to just be a fling. I really don’t.” 

“You promise?” 

“I do.” 

“I believe you, Tony.” 

“You should.” He put his fingers underneath Peter’s chin, and tilted his head back so that he could kiss him softly on the lips. “Now, how about we try and go see a museum today, before we get suckered into working with the others on our two joint routines for the opener and closer?” 

A quick nod, and kiss, and then Peter was sitting up. “Let’s go now.” 

“Now??” He shook his head, and pulled Peter back down towards him. “No. More kisses first.” 

“Tony!” 

Laughing, he let go of Peter and nodded his head. “Fine. Let me get my clothes on, and we’ll go. Well, I gotta go change first. And then we’ll go.” 

“Sounds good.” 

They met back down in the lobby fifteen minutes later, Tony dressed in jeans and a shirt, ready to be a tourist for a few hours. They took the metro back towards the center of Paris, where they took a few more silly selfies while exploring the shops, Tony keeping his arm around Peter the entire time. It really felt good, spending time with someone he genuinely cared about in a city that he’d hated for the _longest_ time. But now with Peter - he was seeing the beauty of the city through someone who hadn’t ever been here, and that was magical to him. 

A late lunch was enjoyed at the cafe that they had eaten together that first morning after arriving in the city of love. Tony had a bag of souvenirs in his hand - one bag for his friends, and one bag for Peter’s, insisting on carrying for him. When they finished up, they headed back to the hotel together. “You want to go to the rink together? Or separate?” Tony asked, hoping that Peter would want to stick with him, but wanted to give him the opportunity to say no if necessary. 

“Let’s meet over there. Adrian is meeting me here in thirty, and we’re going to go over there together to get a little bit of practicing done before our rehearsal.” Peter looked up at him with an apologetic look on his face. “He sent me a text while you were in the bathroom.” 

Tony knew it was inevitable that Adrian would put a small damper on their afternoon of fun. “Fine. But after rehearsal…?” 

“You’ll be back in my room.” The look in Peter’s eyes told him everything he needed to see. “Promise.” 

“Sounds good to me, Pete.” 

He went back up to his room and saw Jarvis was napping on the bed. Rather than disturb him, Tony took his cue and laid down too, since he didn’t think he would sleeping too much tonight. Well, he _hoped_ he wouldn’t be. 

***

“So, you and Parker, huh?” Tony looked over at Carol, the two of them leaning over the railing as they looked out at the ice. More of their team was trickling in, a few of them out on the ice, Peter being one of them. “How long has that been a thing?” 

“What day is it?” 

Her laughter made him smirk. “Wow, Tony. That fast?” 

“Sometimes you know.” He shrugged, the smirk fading into a smile as he saw Peter look over at the two of them. “He’s a good kid. He’s going to do real well the next couple of years.” 

“Have you thought about what you’re going to do after all of this?” Carol turned around, and looked out at the stands. “I keep trying to figure it out myself.” 

“Might do the Capades for a bit. Just to stick with a routine. Not much else I can do. I don’t think I’m ready to be a coach yet. Maybe in the future.” Tony shrugged as he stood up, Peter skating over to where the two of them were standing. “Well, hello Pete.” 

“Hey, Tony! Carol! Nice to see you!” Peter was all smiles. “Were you watching me?” 

“You caught me.” Tony nodded his head. “I was. You had a good practice. I hope Toomes is happy?” 

“He was, until you showed up.” 

“Ouch.” Carol commented. 

“Quiet in the peanut gallery.” He looked over at her, and saw her zipper her lips. “Well, that’s fine. But it’s our turn to be here so he can get over it.” He saw Jarvis was standing next to Adrian, the two men talking with Carol’s coach, Nick. “What time are we rehearsing?” 

“In five minutes.” 

Tony saw Carol pointing at the clock on the wall. “Guess we should put our skates on.” He blew Peter a kiss. “See you out on the ice, sweetheart.” 

“Sounds good, babe.” 

Grinning, he went over to where he’d dropped his duffel bag and picked it up. He headed to the locker room to get changed into a pair of black leggings and a sweatshirt, then laced up his skates and kept the guards on as he took his bag over to where Jarvis was sitting. “Here, J.” He held out the bag to him, and saw him take it. “What’s for dinner tonight?” 

“Anything you want. Tomorrow is a strict diet before the performances this weekend.” 

“Steak tartare it is.” 

“You make Peter eat that, and I’ll personally see that you’re banned from skating at any more of these exhibitions.” Adrian commented, a cold look in his eyes. 

“It’s fine, Adrian. They won’t.” Jarvis quickly spoke before Tony could chew his head off. It didn’t sit right with him, and rather than argue, he headed over the entrance to the rink and took off his guards. 

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked, after he had skated a lap around the rink. “You look really upset.” 

“Toomes is a dick, and can’t take a goddamn joke.” Tony seethed, still upset by that comment. “Telling me I can’t let you eat some shit, and said he’d bar me from doing any of these events. Fuck that guy. Why do you put up with him??” 

“I talked to J earlier.” 

Rather than stopping like a normal human being, Tony wound up colliding with the side of the rink, almost falling over it, completely thrown off by what Peter had just said to him. He heard Peter gasp, and then felt his hand on his back as he was still pitched over the side of the railing, all the blood rushing to his head. 

“Whoa, are you okay?!” 

He stood back up, moving slow as to not let all the blood rush back into his body. “Yeah, I’m okay. I just didn’t expect you to say that. Does that mean you’re going to do what I suggested?” 

“I’m thinking about it.” 

“What did J say??” 

“To take as much time as I need, but he’d be more than happy to instruct the both of us. Said that I might make you work harder.” Peter grinned, as he looked up at him. “I just wanted you to know I’m actively thinking about it.” 

Tony couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. “Cool.” Before he could say anything else, an announcement was made, the choreographer for the opening wanting everyone on the ice. “Guess that’s us.” 

“Guess so.” 

He skated to where their choreographer was standing, and gave his complete attention to him. He was one of the best in the business, and he knew he would be an idiot if he didn’t pay attention properly. although he really wanted to give Peter his attention, he knew he had better not - not until they were done with their rehearsal as they only had a finite amount of time to rehearse before the show this weekend. 

It was an exhausting few hours. Tony’s legs were sore - in a good way, his ankles protesting at being used again after being held tight in place by his skates. He could feel the exhaustion wanting to take hold of him, but he knew that some food would perk him right back up. “Where do you want to eat tonight?” He asked Peter, the two of them sitting on the bench in the locker room. Tony was too tired to take his leggings off, and instead pulled his jeans out and put them on over them. He prayed it wasn’t too hot outside. 

“A bunch of people are going to that German restaurant around the block. That sounds like fun, right?” Peter asked. 

“That sounds like a _lot_ of fun.” In his experience, German restaurants always had the best food, and the best beer, and right now he could use both. “Is Toomes going to be upset if you have a little booze tonight?” 

“I won’t anyway.”

“You’re not fun.” 

His laughter made Tony smile. “Yeah, I know. But you still like me.” 

“It’s true, I do.” Tony put his skates in his bag, then put his duffel bag over his shoulder. “We all heading over there now?” 

“Yeah. We all have our gear, so they’ll just have to deal.” Peter pointed to his own duffel bag. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” 

“I am famished.” 

The group wound up staying at the German restaurant until they closed at midnight, Tony not remembering the last time he’d had this much fun with fellow skaters. It helped that Peter was sitting on his lap for most of the night with his arm thrown around his neck, Tony keeping his arm around Peter’s waist. No one seemed to care that they were together, which made him happy. In fact, one of the Japanese skaters asked him why it had taken them this long to get together, which Peter had laughed at, and Tony could only shrug his shoulders at. 

He didn’t want to pull Peter away from the fun they were all having together, but he really wanted to be back in the hotel room with him. So he casually whispered into his ear the kind of filthy things he wanted to do to him, and soon Peter was jumping up off of his lap and telling them they had to go, and that they’d see them at rehearsal tomorrow. Then, his hand was locked with Peter’s, and they were walking at a brisk pace down the sidewalk as they hightailed it back to their hotel. Once they were in Peter’s room, Tony dropped his bag and pulled Peter towards the bed, the two of them falling onto it as they kissed each other with the same amount of passion that had been there earlier in the day. 

“You’re wearing too many layers.” Peter commented, as he got Tony’s jeans off. “Were you hot??” 

“I’m always hot.” He teased, as he felt Peter yank his leggings down. “I was fine.” 

“No, _now_ you’re fine.” A soft kiss to the tip of his cock made Tony moan, his head tossing back against the pillow. “Hey, tonight….let’s not use a condom.” 

Tony felt his mouth go dry, as he looked down at Peter. “You sure?” 

“This isn’t just a fling for the weekend, right? Especially if I start working with Jarvis?” 

“It’s definitely not just for the weekend.” He reached down and pulled Peter back up, wanting to kiss him on the lips. “You’re really special, you know that, right?” 

“That’s what you say to all your lovers when they tell you no condom is needed, huh.” 

He smirked. “Who ratted me out?” He put both of his hands on Peter’s hips, and got their groins to line up properly. “Because they’re wrong. Whatever they told you, it’s bullshit.” 

“You’re clean, right?” 

“I am.” Tony turned off the teasing, and looked Peter in the eyes. “You?” 

“Very much so.” 

“Then, I guess we’re going to be doing this.” 

“Guess so.” 

“You wanna do the honors?” 

Peter reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand. “I suppose I could.” 

“That’d be really great if you did, sweetheart.” 

“Whatever you want, babe.” 

There it was again. That little cute name that he couldn’t help but smile at. Tony groaned as he felt the warming lube touch his cock, and watched as Peter slid his hand up towards the tip, then back down, giving it a few good firm strokes. “You’re still good?” 

“I sure hope so. If not, this is gonna suck.” Peter dropped the lube, and put both of his hands on top of his chest. “Maybe doing it this way is a bad idea.” 

“We’ll go slow.” Tony held onto Peter’s hips, staring up at him. “All night - this is all I was thinking about.” He admitted, whatever tiredness that had been there earlier in the evening now gone, since he finally got what he wanted. 

Blunt nails dug into his chest as Peter slowly dropped himself down onto his cock. “R-Really? Here I thought you were having fun skating. Oooooh….” Tony watched Peter lean his head back, as he finally bottomed out. “God, it feels so much better….” 

“Doesn’t it?” He couldn’t agree more. As necessary as condoms were, getting to do it bareback was also very nice. “But you know there’s going to be a mess now.” He reminded him, as he gave a little jerk of his hips, smirking as he made Peter gasp, the nails digging a little bit more onto his chest. “Oops.” 

“O-Oops, he says…” The slow rotation of Peter’s hips helped him find a deep spot within him, his inner walls hugging tight to his cock. “Nnngh…. Tony….” 

“Yeah, baby….?” Taking his left hand away from Peter’s hip, he brought it to his cock and began to stroke him nice and slow. “You feeling good right now?” 

“So good…” Peter nodded his head, his chin dropping down as Tony began to rub the pad of his thumb over the tip of his cock. “I w-wanted this all night too, you know….” 

“Glad we’re on the same wavelength, Peter…” Tony put his other hand on the middle of Peter’s back, and pushed him down towards him. The position change made it better for the both of them, now allowing them to kiss each other as Tony kept his hand wrapped firmly around Peter’s cock. “Now, let me make a mess out of you, hmm?” 

“Please, Tony….” 

It didn’t take him long to get Peter to come, and then he was following him over with a deep moan. But rather than pull out, he rolled Peter onto his back, the moonlight filtering in through the curtains, casting a glow over both of their bodies as he sank his cock back into him. Tony knew that out of anything else that happened on this trip, this moment - this moment right now was going to be the moment he thought about for the rest of his life. Paris would never be the same without Peter by his side, and really - he was okay with that knowledge. Because he wasn’t about to let Peter go anytime soon. 

Tony grabbed a towel from the bathroom, and took care to clean up Peter as gently and carefully as he could, then took care of himself before laying back down on the bed with him. “Please tell me you’re not going out at four.” 

“I’m not.” Peter rubbed his nose against his neck. “Since we’ve got such a long practice tomorrow afternoon, and then the dress rehearsal? Adrian said I could sleep in.” 

“Excellent.” Tony pressed a kiss to his lips. “That means I get to wake up with you, doesn’t it?” 

“It does.” The sleepy smile on Peter’s face made his stomach roll. “G’night, Tony.” 

“Good night, sweetheart.” He returned, smiling softly as Peter tucked his head against his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. 

It took him a little bit longer to fall asleep. He was content on watching Peter sleep for a bit, then closed his own eyes and let sleep clain him for the rest of the night. 

***

“Could you two please stop?” Tony turned around, his arms around Peter as they were backstage of the rink, standing close together while they waited for their turn to skate. 

Tony looked over at Carol and smirked. “We’re not even doing anything, Danvers.” He shook his head, pulling Peter back between his legs. They were both wearing their costumes for their routines, having changed out of their opening routine costumes, the run through going smoothly so far. “Mind your own business.” 

“You say that, but I know you two.” She wagged her finger at the two of them, then rolled her eyes. “Whatever. You’re up next, Tony.” 

He sighed, and took his arms away from Peter. “Guess that means I should probably go and warm up in my little area.” He leaned down and kissed Peter on the lips. “Miss me?” 

“I always do, Tony.” The bright smile on Peter’s face made his heart flutter, and then he was walking over to the area that would let him get onto the ice. 

Spinning around in a few circles, he remained hidden behind the black panelling that had been put up on the ice to disguise where they were all staying as the exhibition went on. Tony heard the song end, and then the lights went out. There was enough light that he could see the skater that was coming back to the backstage area, the two of them sharing a low five as he skated out onto the ice. He took a few more turns, then got into place to start his own routine. 

The next four minutes flew by, Tony not even remembering hearing the music, but given that he was out of breath he knew he skated his routine flawlessly. He waited for the spotlight to turn off, then skated to the back again, and did another low five to the person that was coming out onto the ice. He grabbed his guards off the railing and tapped the ice off, then went back over to where Peter was sitting. 

“When are you up again?” He asked, as he sat down next to him, happy to have him crawl onto his lap as soon as he was seated. “Soon?” 

“In another….five songs? I’m second to last.” Peter rested his head on his shoulder. “How’d it go out there?” 

“It went really well. I don’t remember anything.” He laughed, and held Peter a little closer. “I’m sure it’ll be worse tomorrow and Sunday.” 

“When do you fly back?” 

“Monday afternoon. You?” 

“Same.” 

“I guess we’re on the same flight again?” 

Peter nodded his head. “I think so. I don’t know. I don’t really want to think about it right now.” 

“What do you want to think about?” Tony dropped his voice to a whisper. “How about my cock? Want to think about that?” 

A soft moan came out of his lover, who seemed to shift a little higher on his lap. “I wish we could go and do that right now.” 

“You said we’ve got five songs.” He reminded him, but he knew that if they did that, it would be very irresponsible of them. “No, we stay.” 

“Aww…” 

He chuckled, and shook his head. “Later tonight, sweetheart. I promise I’ll take real good care of you, okay?” 

“Mmm….okay, Tony.” 

They sat close together like that until it was time for Peter to go and head backstage, Tony staying in his seat. Tomorrow night he would go backstage with Peter, maybe. Or maybe he’d wait to do that for the last night of the exhibition. Regardless, he sat in his seat and listened to Peter’s music come on, and could see in his head Peter’s routine, smiling as he knew he was landing everything perfectly. 

Since he was second to last, the rest of the skaters went to the backstage area to do their finale, Tony waiting for Peter so that they could change into their last costume together. When he came off the main ice, he saw Peter had an annoyed look on his face. “Oh, no. What’s wrong?” 

“I had to turn a quad into a triple.” Peter sighed, then shook his head. “It was my own fault, but I know Adrian is going to scream at me after this.” 

“And J would tell you you know what you did, and what you need to do improve on it.” Tony patted his shoulder, then pulled him into a hug. “I want to console you more, but we really need to change.” 

“Right. Thanks, Tony.” Peter gave him a quick hug, and then they were getting into their finale outfit together. 

At the end of the dress rehearsal, the entire group went out and sat in the stands, and listened to the notes that their choreographer and the ones running the event gave to them. Tony was nitpicked on his timing, but that was something he could fix no problem. Peter’s turns were addressed, which he said he’d do it right tomorrow, which was good enough. There were no complaints about the opening and finale, everyone congratulating on a successful dress rehearsal. 

“Peter.” They stopped walking as Adrian addressed Peter. “You’re staying with me tonight.” 

“What??” Peter shook his head. “No, Adrian. Everything is fine. I didn’t want to do it because I was off. If I had done it, I could have done something stupid.” 

“No, Peter. You’re distracted. You need to stop being distracted. Tonight, you’re coming back to the hotel with me. Enough of this….distraction.” Adrian gestured to Tony. 

He was too tired to argue. “Pete, it’s fine.” Tony shook his head, as he saw his lover look up at him with shock on his face. “Toomes is right. Let’s take the night off. It’s okay.” 

“He’s staying with me until Sunday.” 

Sighing, Tony knew it was pointless to argue. “Just listen to him.” 

“But Tony!” 

He cupped his face with one hand. “I’m going to miss you. But it’s only for two nights. Go. You have to impress them tomorrow with your skill. You never know who’s out in the audience watching.” 

“I don’t want to be away from you.” Peter whispered against his lips, as he gave him a soft kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow night before the show?” 

“You know you will.” He nodded his head, then watched as Peter reluctantly took his arms away from him, and followed Adrian out of the rink. Tony saw Jarvis appear at his side in his peripheral vision. “Don’t, J.” 

“I was going to say that if he was thinking about switching to me and having his doubts, I think this little display of machismo might have tipped the scales in our favor.” Jarvis commented, the smirk on his face relevant in his voice. 

Tony snorted, then rubbed his face with his hands. “Come on. Let’s go find something to eat. I’m starving.” 

“I know just the place.” 

They went back to the German restaurant, Tony wishing that Peter was there with him, but he knew that Adrian was right. He was being a terrible distraction for him, and it killed him to know that Peter had to drop his signature move down to a triple because he wasn’t in the moment. That definitely couldn’t happen, and if it meant being apart for two nights, then fine. He’d sacrifice it. He’d spent many nights without Peter in his bed, or rather, vice versa. It was fine. It would be fine. 

At least, that’s what he kept telling himself as he ignored the ache that was starting to appear in his chest now that Peter wasn’t by his side. 

***

Tony walked into the rink five minutes prior to their call time. Jarvis was already in the stands, having comp tickets for both nights. It had been a long day of self reflection, spending the time walking the streets of Paris as he missed the one person that was making this trip a very memorable one. He was standing at the entrance when he felt something hard collide with his back, forcing him to stumble forward a little with a soft ‘Oof’. 

“Peter.” He smiled, as he turned around to look at his lover properly. “Hello.” 

“Tony!” Peter threw his arms around his neck, the two of them sharing a warm embrace. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Not as much as I’ve missed you.” He whispered into his ear, hugging him tight. “You ready for tonight?” 

“I think so.” 

“If you don’t feel comfortable doing the jump…” 

“I’ll be okay.” Peter nodded his head, staring up at him with excitement in his eyes. “Let’s go have a good show, yeah??” 

“Yes.” 

Changing into their opening routine outfits, Tony could see that Peter was a lot more focused than he had been the night before, which was a promising sign. The rink was beginning to fill up, the sounds of people chattering bouncing off the roof. The lights began to dim, letting them all know that it was almost showtime. Tony looked at Peter and gave him a thumbs up before they listened to the welcome announcement, allowing the skaters to head out to their opening formation on the ice. 

The next two hours went by in a blur. Tony spent most of his time with Peter backstage, the two of them staying in each other’s areas as much as possible. Tony kept his arms around him, holding him from behind, dropping his chin on his shoulder. Any possible contact they could share, they did. He went out and did his routine, remembering the notes from the night before and executing them perfectly. He left the ice, giving the next skater a low five, and then went right back into Peter’s arms. 

When it was Peter’s turn to go out and skate, Tony stayed backstage on the ice and watched through a small gap in the paneling. Peter looked beautiful, as he always did, on the ice. He had no idea what he looked like the night before, but maybe the time apart had done him some good as it seemed his energy was incredibly focused. He nailed the two large jumps in his routine, and then Tony held his breath as he waited for the quadruple to happen. When it did, Peter did it perfectly, the audience going crazy as Peter had been the only one brave enough to do a quadruple in their set. It was so gratifying to hear them cheer for him, Tony taken back to their last competition they had been in together, and remembering what it had sounded like when Peter had nailed his routine then. The noise was always a wall of sound that he wished he could receive on his own, but this - this was better than that. There was a sense of pride now within him, knowing that his lover was doing so well was making him feel really happy. 

Peter came backstage, and Tony reached for him, Peter looking up at him with a surprised look on his face. “I’m so fucking proud of you.” He whispered into his ear, hugging him tight as he held him close in his arms. “That was incredible.” 

“You saw??”

“I did.” Tony nodded his head, as he pointed to where he had been standing. “Right there.” 

“Don’t stand there tomorrow night.” 

“Why not??” He tried not to be hurt, but it was difficult. He helped Peter change into their finale costume, having put his on already. 

“Because then I’ll look over there.” 

“Right. Good point. Okay, I won’t be watching.” Tony smirked as he put Peter’s costume with his own. “I guess maybe no sex is a good thing.” 

“Oh, I masturbated like crazy today.” 

He laughed, and threw his arm around Peter’s neck. “Me too, sweetheart. It’s fine, I’ll take care of you tomorrow night.” 

“You’d fucking better, Tony.” 

The last skater finished their routine, and then they were back out on the ice together for the finale. The crowd gave them a ten minute standing ovation, the group doing one more routine that they had learned in case of such an event. With the caliber that had been on the program, it was almost a no brainer that it was going to occur. This encore routine was a lot more fun, the entire group loose after such a good show. The crowd ate it up, and gave them another ten minute standing ovation, but rather than do it again, the lights came back on in the rink, the skaters taking one last bow before heading back to the back of the rink. 

“Dream of me tonight.” Tony whispered into Peter’s ear, as they hugged each other goodbye. “I’ll see you tomorrow night? Same time?” 

“Same time.” Peter hugged him back equally as tight. “Miss me.” 

“I always do.” He returned, kissing him on the lips, then watched him walk over to Adrian. 

“That was a very good show, Tony.” Jarvis commended him as he approached him a few minutes later. “You should be proud of your work.” 

“I am, J.” Looking up at his coach, he saw him looking over at Peter and Adrian. “What are you thinking?” 

“I’m thinking I need to find a place to sleep tomorrow night, as I’m sure you two will want to room to yourselves.” 

He laughed, and nodded his head. “Right. Thanks, Jarvis. That would be great.” 

“For you, maybe.” Jarvis rolled his eyes, then patted him on the shoulder. “Come on - let’s go grab a late night snack. I think there’s a crepe with your name on it across the street.” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

***

“We will be televising tonight on the arts channel here in Paris.” The event organizer announced to them as they were getting ready in the back of the rink. Tony had thought he’d seen cameras, but figured it wasn’t for something like that. “It will be broadcast live tonight.” 

“Oh, wow.” Carol commented. “Will we be able to get a copy later on?” 

“You will. We will make sure it gets sent to your coaches. We really appreciate the hard work you’ve put on for this. Our country is proud to host you, and we hope that you will come back soon. Let’s go out there and skate well tonight!” 

The group gave a big cheer, Tony smiling as he looked at Peter, who was sitting next to him. “This is going to be a fun night.” He commented, and saw Peter look up at him with a bright smile on his face. 

“I think you’re right, Tony.”

They got into their costumes for the opening number, Tony thankful that this would be the last time he had to do this. But he was also a little sad, as it had been a fun run so far. After they skated the opening, the audience cheered so loud that he had to wonder how it sounded on the television. He skated off the ice and went and sat with Peter in the same spot they’d been sitting together the last few nights. 

“Good luck out there.” Peter kissed him flush on the lips, Tony groaning as he had to tear himself away from him. “Go drive them wild!” 

“Oh, I’ll do something, don’t you worry.” He blew a kiss at Peter, then headed to the backstage area. 

Just like before, he got lost in the moment, feeling confident and loving every single cheer that he heard the audience make as he landed his jumps perfectly. At the end of his routine, he bowed with a flourish, then headed to the backstage area, giving another low five to the skater coming onto the ice, the ritual all but set in stone now. When he made it backstage, he saw Peter was waiting for him, a big grin on his face. 

“You watched me, didn’t you?” Tony asked, as he put his guards back on. 

Peter nodded his head enthusiastically. “You really are an amazing skater, Tony. Jarvis is right - it’s going to be fun working with the two of you.” 

“Wait, what?” He looked at Peter. “What are you saying?” 

“After the way Adrian treated me the other night, I knew it was a done deal.” Tony listened to Peter speak with bated breath. “He’s too much of an asshole. Maybe I needed that five years ago. But now? Now, I need someone else. Someone that will help me reach the potential I know I have. And I think Jarvis will make that happen.” 

“He will. We both will.” He threw his arms around Peter and hugged him tight. “Oh, God - we’re going to have so much good sex.” 

“Hahaha Tony!” Peter laughed, but didn’t pull away from him either. 

Peter’s turn arrived, and this time Tony gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “For good luck. Go slay them.” He smiled, and saw Peter nod his head, the bright smile returning to his face as he went backstage. 

Hanging out in the wings, he watched Peter nail every single jump, the crowd cheering like mad when he landed his quadruple perfectly. It was really beautiful, and quite the sight to behold. He couldn’t believe that Peter was actually going to start training with Jarvis, which meant that he would probably be moving up to New York with him. That got his heart racing, and by the time Peter had finished his bow and was coming off the ice, Tony couldn’t wait to hold him in his arms. 

“Here.” He held up his costume, and quickly helped him get into it. “That was amazing, Peter. You are always amazing. God, I can’t believe you’re going to be with me soon.” 

“It’ll be after this season.” Peter turned around, allowing Tony to zip him up properly. “I can’t just drop him in midseason.” 

“No, of course not.” Tony knew he was right, but a tiny part of him had hoped it would be immediate. “But still - something to look forward to.” 

“Right now, the only thing I’m looking forward to is going back to the hotel with you once this is all over.” 

“You took the words out of my mouth.” He laid a kiss on Peter’s lips, then they skated out onto the rink, as it was time to do their finale. 

Like the night before, the crowd gave them a standing ovation that lasted for ten minutes, and then the music was cued up for them to do their encore routine. After they were finished, another ten minute standing ovation took place, and then the lights came on in the rink. Tony turned to Peter and saw that he had the same look in his eyes that he knew was in his own. They wasted no time getting their things from backstage, and then were quick to put their clothes back on. 

“Aren’t you guys coming out to celebrate with us?” Carol asked, as a group of skaters all were walking together towards the German restaurant. “You know it’s tradition!” 

“We’ve got plans.” Peter said, shaking his head. 

“Big plans.” Tony walked over to Carol, and kissed both of her cheeks. “See you at Nationals in a few weeks?” 

“Yeah, yeah. See you two idiots later.” She gave Peter a hug, then took off with the other skaters. 

Tony grabbed Peter’s hand and walked with him out of the rink, and headed across the street to the hotel. Peter hadn’t checked out, which Tony had confirmed with him by text, so they went to his hotel room, and dropped their stuff at the same time, and then wound up tangled up in each other’s arms as they kissed each other with desperate, passionate kisses. 

“God, I’ve missed you so much….” Tony murmured against Peter’s lips, getting his clothes off of his body. “Please tell me we can have as much sex as we want before having to go to the airport tomorrow.” 

“God, yes.” Peter nodded his head, his hands tugging on Tony’s clothes. “So much sex. Two nights worth.” 

He laughed, and nodded his head. “I think you’ve got the best ideas, Peter.” 

“Do you really think so?” 

“I really do.” 

They stopped talking, Tony grabbing the bottle of lube off the nightstand, and making quick work of Peter’s body. It was like a skill he never knew he needed to have, but was glad he learned how to make him ready enough to take his cock. He poured a little more lube onto the palm of his hand, and began to coat his own cock with it, getting himself nice and slick. Settling between Peter’s legs, he stared into his eyes. “Ready, baby…?” 

“Ready.” Peter nodded his head, as both of his arms wrapped around his neck. “Give it to me good, Tony…” 

“You know I will.” 

The first round of sex was embarssasingly fast. He wasn’t sure if it was because he’d been so wound up, or because he really just missed Peter that much, but they both got off very fast. But Tony didn’t let that stop him, as he got hard again rather quickly, and began to set a slow pace for the two of them, listening to Peter moan as he felt his nails drag down his back in a way that he didn’t realize he was going to love as much as he did, but damn - did it feel good to have it happen. He brought Peter to another orgasm, and then another before letting go himself - burying his cock deep inside of him as he began to come hard. 

Covered in sweat and cum, Tony pulled Peter off the bed and pulled him into the bathroom. They took a shower, the first attempt at trying to get clean failing so bad that Tony wound up turning off the water so that he could just fuck Peter up against the wall. The second attempt was much better, and then they were falling back onto the bed, this time under the covers. 

“This has been such a wonderful trip.” Peter spoke softly in his ear, as Tony closed his eyes. “I don’t know what I’m going to do, having to be apart from you for so long.” 

“You’ll see me in Boston in a few weeks.” 

“Yeah, but you know we can’t do anything until after the competition ends. That means both short _and_ long program.” 

He sighed, and nodded his head. “It’ll be worth waiting for.” 

“It will.” Peter agreed. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, and then Tony was falling fast asleep with Peter tucked up against him. He woke up in the morning to Peter’s mouth around his cock, Tony groaning low as he put his hands on top of his head, encouraging him to keep going as he tried to wake up properly. But then, he gave in to the pleasure, and let Peter take him away on a cloud of lust. 

Packing had been an ardent chore than neither really wanted to do, but it was necessary. “Meet you down in the lobby in a half hour?” Tony asked, as he kissed Peter once, then twice on the lips. “I’m sure Jarvis wants to murder me.” 

“Yeah, half hour sounds good. Gonna be a long flight back, huh?” 

“Here’s hoping we’re close to each other on the flight.” 

“I won’t be an idiot this time and say no to you.” Peter winked as Tony picked up his duffel bag off the floor. “See you soon, Tony.” 

“You will.” 

He had packed the rest of his things up, and saw Jarvis was waiting for him patiently. “Did Peter talk to you?” 

“He did. But we won’t begin his training until next season.” 

“I wish he’d just ditch him now.” Tony glowered, hating that he was going to have to see Adrian again. 

“You know he can’t do that. This is better for him. But don’t worry - I already have plans.” He held up his tablet with a smirk on his lips. 

“I love it, J.” 

The cab ride to the airport was a quiet affair, Tony holding Peter’s hand as he rested his head on Peter’s shoulder. He slouched in the seat, happy that Peter didn’t seem to mind, their hands resting on top of his thigh. Charles de Gaulle airport came into sight, and Tony sighed softly. 

“What is it?” Peter asked. 

“I wish we didn’t have to go.” Tony looked up at him. “This has been a fun week. A lot more fun than I thought it was going to be.” 

“Right? Same.” Tony smiled as he saw Peter nod his head. “It’s going to suck being in Cambridge.” 

“Like I said, we’ll see each other in Boston. It’ll be fine.” 

“That’s true. And then, once the season’s over? Guess I’ll be moving to New York.” 

“ _That_ makes me happy.” Tony kissed him on the lips, then pulled away. “Looks like we’re here.” 

“Oh boy.” 

It didn’t take them long to get through check in, nor did it take them long to get through immigration. Jarvis went and bought them Starbucks, and brought them some snacks which they took with a polite thank you. When it was time to board for their flight, Tony looked at Peter’s ticket and then at his own. “Here’s hoping no one is sitting next to me.” 

“Or me.” 

Getting settled into business class, the seat next to Tony stayed open, and when Peter came on to the flight, he gave a little smile and then looked at the chair. Peter nodded, and then once it was safe to move around the cabin, he came and sat next to him. Tony was happy that they got to spend another few more hours together, as it really hadn’t seemed like enough. The plane landed at JFK an hour ahead of schedule, Tony not at all ready to say goodbye to Peter. 

“Guess I’ll be seeing you soon.” Tony said, after they had gotten through customs with their bags. Peter had to catch another flight in the domestic terminal, so he walked with him outside. 

“Thanks for an amazing trip.” Peter clung to him, Tony very aware that his eyes had started to leak as he held Peter close to his body. “I’ll see you in three weeks in Boston.” 

“You definitely will.” He turned his head and kissed Peter on the lips, moaning as their tongues came together for what would be the last time for a bit. “Be good, okay? Don’t let Toomes bully you around. Only a few more months with him.” 

“I know.” Their foreheads came together. “I’ll text you when I get home.” 

“You’d better.” 

“See you, Tony.” Another kiss was shared together. 

“Bye, Pete.” 

He felt Jarvis put his hand on his shoulder as they both watched Peter walk away. “Don’t worry, Tony. You’ll see him soon.” 

“I know. But it’s going to feel like forever.” 

“Yes, but then that means the reunion will be that much more special.” 

Tony smiled, and nodded his head. “Come on, J. Let’s go home.” 

***

Three weeks later, Tony was walking into the Skating Club of Boston. The air was rife with excitement, as it was the beginning of Nationals. He shifted the weight of his duffel bag on his shoulder, and then heard his name being called by the one person he had wanted to hear since talking to them on the phone the night before. 

“Tony!” He turned and saw Peter racing towards him. 

He held his arms out, and welcomed him into his arms, hugging him tight. “Hey, sweetheart.” He whispered into his ear. “It’s so good to see you.” 

“It’s so good to see you!!” 

“Did you miss me?” 

“You know that I did.” He could feel Peter’s tears on the side of his neck. “I’m so happy you’re here.” He held tight to him, and knew that this was going to be another amazing weekend with his lover. Even if he had to wait until the competition was over to properly celebrate and be with him. He would do it because he knew he had to, and Jarvis was right - it would be that much sweeter when it did happen. 

Hugging him tight, Tony buried his face against his neck and took a deep breath. “I am too, Peter. I am too.” 


End file.
